


The Christmas That Wasn't

by thatcrazywriterley



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bora Bora, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, boys meet girls, heartbreak leads to a trip to paradise, love in paradise, mox-made-me-do-it on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: When Allie Mason finds her fiance cheating a week before her wedding, she kicks him to the curb and takes her best friend, Leigh Keene, on the honeymoon to Bora Bora instead. At the airport, they run into two guys taking a long needed vacation in paradise.Written with @mox-made-me-do-it on Tumblr.
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Page/Original Female Character, Kenny Omega/Original Female Chracter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leigh

_(GIF owned by higherthankyouthink on Tumblr)_

I looked out the window at the crystal blue water miles below. The sun was glittering on the waves as the plane circled toward the airport.

“Thank you for choosing United Airlines,” said an overly friendly voice over the intercom. “The attendants will be around shortly to prepare the cabin for landing. Please remain seated and with your seatbelt fastened. We hope you enjoy your visit to Tahiti, where it is a sunny and beautiful 85 degrees.”

She repeated the message again in several languages, one of which I was sure was French. I drowned out the sound of the voice and turned to my travel companion—my best friend in the whole world Allie Mason. We’d known each other so long that we’d lost count. But life had taken us our separate ways. She’d been pulled to Los Angeles. I’d ended up in North Carolina. Even though we’d spoken at least every other day, we hadn’t had a chance to see one another in almost a year.

Of course, she hadn’t changed one bit. Well, her blonde hair had gotten a little lighter and a little longer in the California sun. But other than that, she was still the girl I’d met at orientation freshman year of college. The same hazel eyes. The same sense of humor. The same sense of trouble.

“Leigh, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!” she squealed, leaning over into my seat. “We haven’t had a girl’s trip in years. After those jerks, we definitely deserve it. Time to soak up some sunshine, make some Vitamin-D, and see if we can’t find some trouble to get into… or _onto_.”

I rolled my eyes and grinned. She was right—she almost always was. The last few years of our lives had been wrapped up in relationships that sucked the life out of us. She’d finally broken up with her long-time boyfriend, Jon, who was wonderful at first but then turned out to be a top tier asshole. So much so that he cheated on her a week before their wedding. Without missing a beat, she kicked him to the curb, canceled the wedding, and decided that the two of us would go on her honeymoon instead.

I’d just walked away from Izzy Phillips, the girl who’d won my heart in college and who’d then proceeded to break it into pieces by the time she was done with me. It was kind of over when I caught her with my cousin in our bed.

“God, you have no idea,” I whined as the plane finally sat down with a jarring bump. “I’m so done with real life that I’m calling for the check.”

Allie laughed as we grabbed our carry-on bags and stumbled out of the plane into the bright sunshine of paradise. The air was thick with the scent of salt and sand and heat. We hurried across the tarmac to the tiny airport terminal and let the tide carry us toward baggage claim. We stood side-by-side and watched the conveyor belt go round and round, searching for our suitcases.

I leaned against her side, trying very hard not to burst into a fit of giggles. The flight from LA had been filled with movies and mimosas in first class. I could still taste the orange juice and champagne on my tongue as I watched people move up to the baggage claim line.

“Look there,” I whispered, a little too loud and slightly drowned out with giggles, as I pointed to a pair of guys standing a little bit away from us. “Looks like we didn’t leave all the _snacks_ on the plane.”

Allie followed my gaze and returned a giggle of her own. “I’d climb that one like a tree,” she whispered theatrically, pointing at one of the two guys. He was six foot easy, broad shouldered, stacked, and had golden blond hair that was knotted at the back of his head.

“Climb away, sweetheart,” I giggled, hooking my arm with hers and gesturing to his companion. He was just as tall and chiseled with two-toned curls and a jaw line that made my stomach turn over. “Curls over there… oh, the things I would do…”

“Fill out those jeans, don’t they? From the back at least.”

I giggled behind my hand as our luggage came into view. With a wink to her, I dashed forward, squeezing in between the pair and the person standing next to them to wrestle our bags from the conveyor.

Mr. Tree stepped forward and reached out, lifting both suitcases from the claim with ease. He plopped them down in front of me with a grin that made cornflower blue eyes twinkle. He had a strawberry blond beard and a gorgeous smile. I squeaked out thanks and dragged the bags back to where Allie waited.

“Definitely from the front, too,” I said, pushing her bag toward her. “Blue eyes. And a beard. Absolutely your type, Al.”

We walked into the terminal still giggling. A helpful woman at the information desk let us know that the next ferry to our Bora Bora resort wasn’t leaving for another 45 minutes. I took Allie by the hand and lead her toward the cluster of restaurants in the concourse. There was a sports bar like the ones back home, and I practically shoved her toward it.

“We’ve got time to kill. Cheese fries!” I exclaimed, following a host to a bar side table. “With everything!”

Allie grinned and picked up the drink menu. Still giggling, I put my hand over it. “Shh,” I said, even though she wasn’t talking. “Time to put the alcohol away.”

Just as the waitress came over, Allie glanced over my shoulder and went a strange mixture of pink and pale. For a moment, I thought that asshole Jon had shown up somehow. Then I saw my dearest bestie grin. “Tree and Curls just walked in.”

I raised my brows and turned just enough to see them out of the corner of my eye. They were two tables away, talking and laughing. I grinned and bumped Allie with my elbow. “Should we send them some drinks?”

She rolled her eyes and ordered a water and soda. I followed suit. We sat there chatting, waiting patiently for our mega loaded cheese fries. Our drinks arrived, along with a huge, sizzling skillet with a chocolate chip cookie topped with melting vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, and cherries.

“Ummm.” Allie and I looked at one another. She tapped the waitress on the wrist before she could walk away. “Ma’am, we didn’t order this.”

The waitress smiled and looked over my shoulder before leaning in conspiratorially. “The gentlemen over there sent it.”

Allie and I looked at one another, grinning, giggling, and blushing as if we were back in our early days of college. I reached for a spoon just as Allie brightened with a thought.

“I suppose it’s only fair… after all they _did_ buy it…” She smiled and shrugged.

With a grin, I scooped a bit of the ice cream and cookie onto the spoon and turned toward them. “This is a little too much dessert for the two of us, fellas. Give us a hand?”

Tree glanced quickly at his companion and smirked. “Since you asked so nicely. Care to join us?”

We slipped off our stools and tried to look cool as we dragged our suitcases over. The waitress appeared as if she’d know what was happening, bringing the dessert over to the new table, depositing it with two additional spoons, and returning a moment later with our abandoned drinks. Tree stood up and held out a chair for Allie then one for me. He stepped around the table and slipped into the booth next to Curls.

I’d gotten a decent look at Tree when he’d helped with my luggage. Now, I had a chance to see Curls up close. His curls were a mix of dark brown and blond, almost as if he’d started dyeing it and changed his mind halfway through. His beard was something between dark gold and faint brown. He was broad shouldered, wonderfully muscled beneath his white t-shirt. But the thing that got me was the way that his smile made his dark blue eyes go crinkly at the corners.

He picked up a spoon and tapped it against the side of the skillet. “I’m Kenny, by the way. Kenny Omega.”

“That is an unforgettable name,” I said with a half-smile. “Much more interesting than my own. Leigh Keene.”

“Not unforgettable at all,” he returned, scooping some of the cookie and ice cream and taking a bite. “Jesus Christ, Hangman, we should have gotten another one of these for ourselves.”

I watched Allie tilt her head and look over at Tree. “Hangman?”

Tree looked a little sheepish. “Nickname.” He held his hand out over the table. Jesus, it was a big hand. “Adam Page.”

I shook his hand and grinned over at Allie, surprised that she was almost silent. “This is Allie Mason. She’s usually much more talkative. But she’s in shock at the moment. You see, a fortune teller told her once to beware the man who bought her an ice cream cookie.”

Adam’s baby blue eyes went wide. “Really. Well, Kenny’s paying so beware him.”

Kenny bounced his head side to side in agreement, trying to swallow his food. He pointed his spoon at me. “You haven’t been warned about gentlemen buying you treats, have you?”

“Me? Oh, no. Well… gentlemen, yes. But I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

The table was silent for a split second. Allie trod on my foot beneath the table. Then, Adam let out a deep laugh, hiding his mouth behind his fist. “I like her.”

I shrugged. “Nice of you, Adam. But Allie here needs protecting from Kenny.” I leaned into my friend, trying to get her to talk. “What was it, exactly, that the fortune teller told you? Wasn’t it something about beware the cookie purchaser but not…” I looked up at Adam beneath my lashes, making a guess, “cowboys? Didn’t she say cowboys were lucky?”


	2. Chapter 2: Allie

Chapter 2: Allie

_(GIF owned by everybody-loves-to-eat on Tumblr)_

“Umm yeah…” I said slowly, feeling my heart pounding against my ribs. “Cowboys are supposed to be lucky. As long as they aren't from Dallas at least."

_Oh my God did I just say that?_ Surprisingly, my unfunny and awkward football joke earned a definite chuckle from Adam. _But, oh, the way he smiled. Those eyes, I swear, could glow in the dark._

The voices at the table seemed to fade away. I could just make out Leigh’s voice as she kept the conversation going. She was talented like that—able to talk up everyone she met. It was how we met in freshmen year at in the first place. She and Kenny seemed to be hitting it off, propped on their elbows and talking over the cheese fries and cookie skillet. I sat there in a stunned sort of silence every time I thought about trying to talk. Maybe not to Kenny, but _definitely_ to Adam.

I was suddenly jerked back to reality when I realized Leigh was poking my leg. She was watching me from the corner of her eye, lips turned down in a worried frown. Across the table, Kenny tapped his spoon on the skillet.

“Hello? Anybody home in there?" Kenny said with a teasing smile.

Leigh poked my thigh again. “Hi...sorry… the mimosas we had on the plane are kicking my ass." For a second, the world went fuzzy. Without warning, I jumped to my feet and excused myself, grabbing my backpack as I dashed off.

I hurried to the ladies’ room. My ribs were tight, making it hard to breathe. I swore I was going to either throw up or pass out before I made it into the bathroom. I heard Leigh’s faint voice in the background, apologizing behind me as she followed behind at a run.

“Als? You ok, babe?” Leigh asked, following me to the sink. The panic was so thick that I couldn’t think of anything else to do but giggle… almost maniacally. “What's going on? What’s wrong?”

I threw my bag on the counter, searching through it for one specific thing. Half a dozen things came out as I dug, finally pulling out what I wanted. I held up a smooth grey rock with the word _courage_ engraved in black on the top.

“Remember this?" I asked, holding it up. “You gave it to me at the airport when I moved to LA. It hasn't left my bag since.”

Leigh stepped close and put her arm around my back and dropped her head against my shoulder. “Als…”

“Jon made fun of me for keeping it with me, but I can't imagine not having you by my side, Leelee.” My voice broke. As much as he’d royally screwed me over, it still hurt to think of all the time I’d wasted with Jon. When I thought things were going perfectly, when I thought we were two steps from happily ever after… I squeezed my eyes shut to keep from crying. I _refused_ to give him that satisfaction.

“I can't believe you keep that with you,” my friend replied, hugging me tight. I turned and wrapped my arms around her. For a moment, we just stood there as the panic bled out of me. “I know things are hard, but there is a super hot, _super_ confused cowboy and out there with our loaded cheese fries. If we leave them alone too long, they’ll eat all of them. _And_ the cookie,” Leigh said with a nudge and a wink. 

I grinned, relaxing with my friend’s presence. “What about Curls—Kenny? I think he likes you…” We parted and I leaned against the counter, raising a brow as I looked at her. We were almost the same height, but her hair was shorter and dyed a deep ruby red. “Maybe it’s time to jump back on the pogo stick?”

Leigh blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked over her shoulder at the door. “He's so fit… and _hot_. I mean, look at him and look at me. I doubt he goes for the thick girls.”

I knew the feeling. The doubt. I thought I’d found someone who accepted and loved me just for me, but I’d been wrong. I suppose it had been the same with Izzy and Leigh. They were like Jon and I… happy on the outside but broken deep down.

As doubtful as she sounded, Leigh had a faraway dreamy look in her eyes. “Man… his smile, though. And those eyes…but I don’t know, Al… But I guess we’ve got to leave the ladies first so we can find out. Remember a week away from reality.”

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. Whatever tan I’d gotten living in California had washed out beneath my panic. My hazel eyes looked shell shocked. I splashed some cool water on my face and behind my ears, the surprise bringing color back to my cheeks. Leigh handed me a paper towel.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I'm good.” I smiled and hugged Leigh again, glad to have her with me. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Seriously, though. Kenny looked at _you_ like _we_ looked at that cookie skillet. I can't believe you don't see it. He is definitely into you. You deserve it after Izzy—go for it.”

Leigh rolled her eyes and snatched my backpack up from the counter. “Come on, our fries are probably cold.”

We laughed as we exited the ladies’ room arm-in-arm. As soon as we opened the door, I was surprised to find the cowboy leaning up against the wall. His brow was furrowed, and his blue eyes were dark with worry.

“Is everything okay, Allie?” Adam asked with concern. His southern accent seemed to get thicker and desperately more adorable “You turned pale as a sheet.”

Something warm settled in my chest. “Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks,” I replied, smiling a little. I thought of that stone in the front pocket of my bag. “I guess I shouldn't have had that last mimosa. Got a little light-headed.”

Adam nodded and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I tried hard not to think about how good he looked in them. “Let’s get some food in you. Always helps when I’ve had a few too many.”

I felt Leigh bump me lightly in the hip as she unwound her arm from mine and slipped in front of us. Adam shortened his stride to match mine and I could have sworn he turned just a little bit toward me.

“Hey… half the fries are gone,” Leigh exclaimed from the table. Adam and I sidled up to the table just in time to see Kenny look up at her sheepishly, melted cheese and bacon bits still on the plate in front of him.

Kenny looked around, as if he were searching for someone even as he tried to casually wipe the grease and cheese onto his napkin. “Yeah, I looked away for one second, and somebody just swiped them.”

Before any of us could say anything in response, Leigh’s phone went off in her pocket. I watched her face go grey as she recognized the ringtone. _Don’t answer it. Don’t answer it_ , I thought, wishing she could hear me inside her head. But she couldn’t, and I watched her hands shake as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello, Itzabelle,” my friend said, her voice barely trembling. I could feel the fear spilling into her veins.

I could hear her ex’s voice on the other end. She was shouting and screaming, clearly upset about something. _What does she want now? Hasn’t the bitch done enough_?

“It’s none of your business if I _am_ in Tahiti with Allie. You gave up having an opinion about what I do a long time ago.” Leigh was starting to go pale and I dashed over to slip a chair under her, guiding her to sit down. “I’m not telling you a damn thing, Itzabelle. You’ve broken my heart enough. I’m not letting you do it again.”

Leigh dragged the phone from her ear and ended the call, clutching the device tight in her hands. She looked sick. Adam handed her a glass of water. “Head between your knees if you’re gonna pass out.”

My earlier panic had been quickly burned away by something like rage. Itzabelle Parker and I hadn’t exactly gotten along while she and Leigh were together, but I’d done my best once they got serious. But I’d be damned if she tried to ruin my friend’s life after they’d broken up.

The high ring of my phone made my heart jump a beat. I dug it from my bag and grinned sadistically when I recognized the number. I answered without hesitation.

“Listen here, Itzabelle Parker,” I spat, the words drawing out. I paced a few steps away. “You don’t get to speak to her like that. You made your choice the _minute_ you touched her cousin, and you don’t get to be pissed off at _her_ for going on a vacation with me.”

She snarled back at me, hurling insults and insinuations. I couldn’t help but laugh. “You never deserved her. How many times was it, Izzy? And don’t just say the once because we both know you are a lying _bitch_ who broke my best friend’s heart.”

The angrier I got, the more I could hear the southern Alabama slipping into my voice. I’d lost all but hints of it when I moved to LA, but it seemed pure and unadulterated rage could bring it right back. “She’s moved on to better and _definitely_ bigger than you. _My_ girl will be well taken care of by one of the hottest men I have ever seen if I have a vote in it. She deserves some happiness after everything you’ve put her through.”

I hung up on her without another word, feeling some vicious glee at how she sputtered at the end. It never occurred to Izzy that Leigh might find a _guy_ who could make her happy. “Gimme your phone,” I commanded, holding out my hand to Leigh. She dropped passed it over without complaint. I powered both of them off and stuffed them into the bottom of my backpack. “Now…”

I finally looked up, drawing a deep breath. The anger I’d felt at Izzy had completely torn away at the panic I’d felt moments before. Leigh was looking up at me with a mixture of awe and embarrassment. Across the table, Kenny had turned a horrible beet red and was suddenly very interested in counting the bacon bits on his plate. But Adam…

Adam was looking at me with an awful appreciation in his eyes. He grinned and nodded, bracing his hands on the back of his chair and leaning forward. “You, Allie Mason, are as full of surprises as a hellcat.”

“I’m sorry. That woman just…” I growled, still caught up in the rush of adrenaline. “She thinks she can dictate everything Leigh does even though she’s the one who royally fucked up. I’m not having it.”

As I watched, Adam looked over at Kenny and burst out laughing. I finally stopped long enough to realize how I might have embarrassed him. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Kenny. I didn’t mean… That woman is horrible, and I wanted to shut her up. I’m so sorry I embarrassed you!”

He took a deep drink of the soda in front of him. Then he downed the water next to it. “It’s fine,” he said, waving his hand in the air. “Flattered really. I mean… surprising that I would… you know… make her… _jealous?_ But… yeah… um…”

For a moment he sat quiet, then looked down at the iPhone on the table. “Hey Hangman, our ferry leaves in like 10 minutes. Unfortunately, we need to bid these lovely ladies _adieu_." Kenny said, the slight sadness present beneath his lingering embarrassment.

Leigh glanced over as well. "Shit! Allie, ours leaves then, too. Grab a box from the server for the fries.” She glanced up at Kenny—who was still a delightful shade of red—and Adam—who was trying not to laugh at his friend—and queried, “Where are you guys off to?"

“The Four Seasons resort at Bora Bora,” Adam said easily.

I looked at Leigh, my heart beating hard against my ribs. _No. It wasn’t possible…_ She looked quickly between Adam and I and smiled. “So are we.”


	3. Chapter 3: Kenny

Chapter 3: Kenny

_(GIF owned by beachlove4ever on Tumblr)_

“You’re joking,” I said, looking between Leigh and Allie. The latter still looked bright and fiery from yelling at her friend’s ex. Leigh had a faint grin on her face, her moss green eyes sparkling slightly.

“Not at all,” Allie said looking mischievous. “But none of us are going to be there if we don’t catch the ferry.”

The server came over and packed up what was left from the girls’ cheese fries. I dug my wallet from my pocket and handed over my card, gesturing around the group to let her know that I was paying for everything. While I waited, I leaned against the bar and watched Leigh and Allie a few feet away, their heads together as they talked.

“You got that look, Ken,” Adam mused as he piled our luggage together.

I dragged my gaze from the girls and scrubbed my hand over my jaw. “Which look is that, Hangman?”

Adam smirked as the server brought my card and the slip. I left a decent tip and scrawled my signature before handing it back to her. “You’re all starry eyed.”

Leigh glanced over at us, and I thought I’d been punched in the chest. I wanted to smile at her—I _tried_ , I really did—but I couldn’t think straight. “She’s funny.”

He snorted. “She’s _pretty_. And staying at the same resort we are. Make a move.”

The girls picked up their bags and started toward the exit. Adam and I followed a few steps behind, watching them walk arm-in-arm. They meandered their way toward the ferry, blonde and red mixed as they leaned their heads together to whisper and talk. Over the sound of luggage wheels on concrete, I heard the sound of Leigh laughing. It hit my ears like music.

“Hurry up, boys,” she said over her shoulder. I caught the edge of a grin. “You’re going to have to jump onto the ferry if you don’t hurry.”

Adam gave a deep rumbling laugh. “We’re right behind ya, ladies. Right behind ya.”

There was a short line at the ferry and the four of us stood in a cluster, our bags in a circle in front of us. Under the tropical sun, Allie’s hair was a strawberry blonde a few shades lighter than Adam’s. Leigh’s looked like a ruby with fire burning in its heart. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and tipped her face up toward the sun.

Allie stood behind her, fingers working quickly to sweep Leigh’s hair up into a braid that fell over her shoulder. I could see strands of auburn and mahogany threading through the ruby in her hair, and I thought I’d never seen anything so beautiful. The sudden urge to run my hands through it slammed into my gut.

Adam elbowed me hard in the ribs, smirking, brows raised above his shades. “Dude, you’re staring.”

I blushed. I felt the heat spread over my face as I forced myself to look away. I latched onto the first thing I could. “Look, the line’s moving.”

The ferry was split level, and we wound our way to the upper deck, where we settled our bags on racks and sat down at a four top table next to the railing. The water was turquoise, undulating against the side of the boat in slow waves. My hair tangled in the breeze, and I pushed my sunglasses up to hold it back.

“Drinks, ladies?” Adam said, grinning at the girls. “Ken, I assume it’s a Diet Coke for you?”

I grinned and nodded. “Someone has to stay sober when you’re around,” I teased.

“Let me help,” Leigh said, smiling across the table at my friend. I felt a stab of jealousy between my ribs. “I know what Als likes.”

“Well, alright then,” he drawled, getting to his feet and gesturing Leigh to go in front of him. I watched them walk toward the bar set in the center of the deck.

“Kenny,” Allie prodded, drawing my attention back from our friends. “Hey, I’m really sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or Leigh back there. That’s the last thing I’d ever do, I swear. It wasn’t the most respectful thing to do when you first meet someone…”

I waved my hand between us as if it were nothing. “It’s not a big deal. Really. I’m flattered.”

She grinned like the Cheshire cat and looked over her shoulder for a moment. “Leigh’s ex is… insane and horrible. I’ve never really liked her, so I know _exactly_ what buttons to push to piss that woman off. But Leigh likes you. You’re the first guy she’s shown any interest for in years.”

My brows shot up and I knew I was making a weird surprised face. “Really?”

“Seriously. I’ve only known Leigh to look at one other person the way she’s been looking at you. And we’ve been friends ever since.” Allie leaned closer and dropped her voice. “Trust me. Watch her. She telegraphs her tells like a strobe light.”

I looked back toward the bar. Leigh and Adam were near the front of the line. “Really?” I had completely forgotten every word in three languages except that one.

“Look at how she keeps her ears covered,” Allie laughed. “I guarantee they’re as red as her hair.”

Before I could respond, Adam and Leigh appeared back at the table with a set of drinks. I smelled the rum coming from Adam’s drink. Leigh sat something in front of Allie that had a sharp fruity scent.

“Diet Coke,” Leigh said with a smile, pushing a cup across the table at me. I watched as she sat next to Allie and dropped her head on her friend’s shoulder. I couldn’t help that my eyes were drawn straight to her ear, but it was covered by her hair.

“What’d you get?” I asked, taking a deep drink of my soda.

She looked at the table, her fingers wrapped around her cup. “Sex on the beach,” she said, her voice teasing as she looked up, her moss green eyes suddenly going grey. There was a flash of an image in my head—Leigh’s hair slipping through my fingers, my mouth on her neck.

I spluttered on my drink. Adam thumped me hard in the back. I coughed into my fist, blinking hard. I hoped the rest of them thought some of the soda just went down the wrong pipe. But I had the feeling that Allie knew exactly what just ran through my mind.

“It always was your favorite,” Allie added, kissing the top of her friend’s head. “Remember spring break during junior year?”

Leigh laughed and pressed her fingertips to her mouth. The grin that bloomed beneath them made her face go as radiant and pink as an early sunset. “Als! You _would_ bring that up.”

Allie bumped her friend in the shoulder, and Leigh laughed. She reached up and tucked her hair behind her bright red ear. My brows rose a fraction in surprise. When I looked at Allie, she flicked her eyes to her friend and back at me, an _I told you so_ clear in her expression.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be docking at the Four Seasons resort in approximately five minutes. If this is your destination, please make your way to the lower deck at this time.” The voice over the loudspeaker repeated the message again in several other languages.

“That’s us,” Adam said, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp before he stood up. “You ladies head on down. We’ll take care of the bags.”

Leigh smiled up at him, batting her eyes. When she spoke, it was with a dramatic Southern accent like something out of a movie. “Why, thank you, kind sir. I have never met such a fine gentleman.”

Allie rolled her eyes and carefully pushed Leigh down the stairs to the lower deck. I helped Adam somehow maneuver both our bags and theirs down the stairs. “Showoff,” I grumbled as I hefted my bag over my back and carried Leigh’s with a little more care.

“Shut up,” he replied, grinning. “You’ll look all big and strong. Trust me, it’s a _thing_. Those two will dig it.”

The girls stood leaning against the railing facing each other. They were holding hands and laughing. Both of them seemed to shine beneath the sunlight, bronze and ruby. Color splashed across Leigh’s cheekbones. I had the distinct impression she was looking at me, even though her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses.

We arrived just as the ferry slipped to a stop next to the dock of the resort. There were a group of employees of the resort waiting, helping passengers off the ferry and offloading luggage. Adam wedged himself in front of them, passing over the bags and stepping over the gap onto the dock. He turned and reached back with both hands.

“Miss Mason…” he drawled.

Allie grinned at Leigh before taking both of Adam’s hands and hopping onto the deck. I stepped up beside Leigh and took her by the hand. Her skin was soft as her fingers curled around mine.

“You jump, I jump, Jack?” she said, beaming up at me.

“On three…”

Once we rejoined Adam and Allie, the four of us walked up toward the main part of the resort. The air was thick with the scent of flowers and salt water. It was hot, hotter than I was used to living in Canada and Japan. The girls slipped into the building just ahead of us, and suddenly we were hit with a rush of air conditioning.

Allie stepped up to the counter, pushing her shades up onto her head. “Checking in. Last name is Mason.”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Mason. We have you booked for six nights in an overwater bungalow at the end of the pier. It seems we have you in a single bed accommodation, but there is also a hammock and a spacious sofa. Will this be acceptable?”

She beamed at the concierge. “Of course! Everything is perfect. Two keys, please.”

A moment later, she and Leigh had handed over their ID and gotten their room keys, brochure of all the resort amenities that were somehow prepaid for the entire week, and were gathering up their bags.

“Very good, Ms. Mason,” he replied. “You’ll be in bungalow fourteen. Jean will show you the way. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Four Seasons Bora Bora.”

My heart thudded against my ribs so hard I thought they were going to splinter. I had a sudden terror that I’d never see her again. She smiled at us—at me—and reached for Allie’s hand.

“See you around the resort, boys.”


	4. Chapter 4: Adam

Chapter 4: Adam

_(GIF owned by andreipratzs on Tumblr)_

As we watched those beautiful women walk away hand in hand smiling and giggling, I looked to my buddy, the wheels turning in my head. I kept my voice down. “Ken, maybe I could sweet talk the desk into putting us close to them. You see if the concierge can set something up for dinner tonight. It will be nice to have friends to hang out with and those two are fun.”

I looked back over my shoulder at the door where they were waving on the way to their bungalow. I grinned, giving them both the head-to-toe once over.

“They’re pretty easy on the eyes, too.” Kenny rolled his eyes, even though I could see him watching them walk away just as I had. He’d had eyes for Leigh even on the plane. Even two rows back, we could hear them whispering and ordering their mimosas—one orange juice, the other mango. “OJ is definitely into you, man. And Mango is like a little hellcat. I'm not sure if they scare me or turn me on.”

It didn’t shame me one bit to admit it, either.

“Probably a little bit of both,” Kenny replied with a chuckle. “Mango gave me some tips earlier while you and OJ went to get drinks…. those two love each other fiercely.” The girls rounded the corner, and he looked kind of sad.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, I clapped him on the shoulder. “Kenny, my friend, we have work to do.” I pushed him toward one end of the desk to take care of dinner.

I stepped up to the desk agent, surprised to find myself nervous. “Hello ma'am, we need to check in. Name is Page. I uh…” I leaned toward the desk clerk and dropped my voice, flashing the most adorable and dashing smile I could muster. “I need your help. The two lovely young ladies that were just here, Ms. Mason and Ms. Keene? They’re in hut fourteen. Is there any way we could be close to them? They’re friends of ours. Please?”

I bit my bottom lip and felt my brows lift just a little. It was an expression that had charmed enough women in the past. Hopefully it would work on her, too.

“That shouldn't be a problem at all, Mr. Page.” She flashed a smile in return and began tapping away on the keyboard. After a moment, she glanced back up, brow furrowed. “Okay. Looks like there is one more overwater bungalow across from them. It's _also_ a honeymoon suite. With an extra-large King bed with an unobstructed mountain view, daybed and hammock outside. Will that be ok? It's at the end of a pier as well.”

“ _Also_ a honeymoon suite?” I repeated, fighting the urge to glance toward where the girls had disappeared. _What’s the story there, Mango?_ “That will be fine, I guess. I already planned to sleep on the hammock. Two keys please.”

She smiled and nodded. “Did you want to add the same dining package as the ladies? It will cover all your food and drink. We highly recommend it as it makes your stay a little more streamlined.”

“Sure. Just make sure you got plenty of Diet Coke for this one,” I replied, chuckling and jerking my thumb toward Kenny.

She laughed. _Ah, the charm still works, Hangman_. “Very good, sir. Luke will take you to your room.”

The desk agent handed me our keys with a smile. A guy stepped up behind me. His name was on a brass plate on his chest. After a quick word, Luke took our luggage to the bungalow and gave me directions. Then I sidled up next to Kenny.

“I assume you offer room service and can set up a private dinner for four?" Kenny asked, his voice a strangely quiet. The agent at the concierge desk nodded with a smile. I glanced at his nametag. Marco.

“Of course, Mr. Omega. We can take care of anything you desire. Would you like dinner close to your bungalows?” The concierge took up a pen and pad, taking detailed notes. Kenny nodded. “May I suggest dinner at eight? Your dining plan will cover all of your food and drink and you will have a beautiful view of the sunset."

“That sounds perfect.” Kenny looked up, his hand running through his curly hair. “Could you also make a _huge_ tray of cut fruit—mostly mango, pineapple, strawberries and oranges—and send it with a bottle of the best champagne you have to the ladies in bungalow fourteen?”

The concierge scribbled. “Absolutely. Would you like some melted chocolate dip in the tray as well?”

My buddy nodded. “Can I borrow a pen and paper to write a note?” I looked over his shoulder as he scrawled a message for them.

_OJ & Mango,_

_We hope the fortune teller didn't warn you against guys bearing fruit. We’ve arranged dinner tonight in the gazebo if you would like to join us at 8. Hope to see you soon._

_Curls & the Cowboy_

“Look at you, Omega. There’s a romantic beneath all those muscles.” He thumped me hard in the ribs.

“Okay, dinner is all set up for you, Mr. Omega. The fruit and champagne will be sent to hut fourteen. They should receive it in about forty-five minutes. Do you have any special requests for food or drinks for the night? Or would menu service be acceptable?"

“Menu service is fine. You, Marco, are amazing. You’ve just made two people really happy.” Kenny grinned. “Thanks again.”

“I’m sure the ladies will be more than happy, sir.”

The concierge stepped away to get everything organized. “Did you get tonight set up?” I asked as he turned around smiling. “Oh, here’s your key. Number thirteen.”

“Yeah, they’ll deliver the fruit and champagne in about forty-five minutes. And we have dinner reservations tonight at eight in the gazebo closest to the room. They’ll take care of everything.” Kenny looked incredibly proud of himself.

I threw my arm around his neck. “So, you wanna go listen to the girl's reaction? I bet they’re screamers,” I said with a nudge and a wink. "Hopefully, they don't see us.”

Kenny’s eyes went unfocused and I smirked. I knew exactly where his thoughts had gone, and I couldn’t blame him. There was something about those girls… Allie reminded me of a wild mare. All spirit and will and wild. Just thinking about her was gave me a rush. She was beautiful.

And I could only imagine what it might be like to have her alone and in my arms.

“We’re here,” I said, popping my key into the door. We had a few minutes to take a load off before the fun really began.

The bungalow really was something. Two bathrooms, a huge living space, a bar, closet (where Luke had deposited our bags), and a deck that had a day bed, stretch hammock, small infinity pool, swimming dock, lounge chairs, and a covered table with a nice look at the nearby mountain. I whistled through my teeth.

“Jesus, no wonder this thing is so damn expensive. It’s a fucking house.”

Kenny stood at the end of the giant bed looking out a window that was so big and so clear I almost didn’t think there was glass there. “What’s your plan, Hangman?”

I was already elbow deep in the minibar. “Cop a squat on the deck outside. The girls are in the bungalow thataway,” I said, sticking out my right arm. “We can listen in from the railing.”

We ended up in the loungers with our sunglasses on while we waited. Jesus Christ, it was hot as hell. I’d kill to get in the water. But first there were two gorgeous girls who needed wooing.

I heard the words “room service” from the girls’ bungalow and slapped Kenny hard in the chest. “Here we go.”

We went to the railing closest to their bungalow and leaned over as far as we dared. Luckily, they had the door onto their deck open. Leigh’s voice floated out on the breeze.

“Oh, there’s chocolate dip, too! And champagne. Als, come have some.”

“Give me a mango with some chocolate,” Allie’s voice replied. A second later, there was giggling. “C’mere, you’ve got chocolate down your chin.”

I elbowed Kenny, waggling my brows. He punched me in the arm and put his finger to his lips.

Allie continued, her voice getting louder as she got closer to the door. “There’s a note… Oh my God… Leigh, listen to this…” She read the note Kenny had included with our gift. “Curls and the Cowboy. He heard us in the ladies’ room!”

I saw a flash of red in the doorway as Leigh walked by. “OJ and Mango? They were on the plane with us,” she said, breathless. Her next words were a high-pitched squeal. “They _noticed_ us _before_ we noticed them. Kenny noticed me! I could just die!”

Allie laughed at her friend. I glanced over at mine and saw him grinning from ear to ear and turning pink.

“They’ve invited us to dinner… sweet baby Jesus… are we going? Of course, we’re going! We _are_ going, aren’t we?” I could just see it… Allie pacing back and forth, waving the note in the air.

“Yes,” Leigh replied. “But we gotta pre-game. Remember the Zeta Tau rule for dating? Always eat dinner _before_ you go to dinner. So you don’t look like a cow.”

“Leelee, they’ve already seen us destroy loaded cheese fries and a cookie skillet. Not to mention a shit ton of mimosas on the plane,” her friend assured her. “We’re going to be ourselves. Now, let’s take this outside and enjoy it in the pool. I didn’t buy a new swimsuit for nothing.”

Before we could move, they appeared on the deck. Leigh was carrying the tray of fruit, a black robe hanging open over a bright azure two piece and her still-braided hair over her shoulder. The top had a behind the neck strap. The bottoms were high waisted. She looked _really_ good. Kenny made a choking sound, so I assumed he agreed. Allie was a few steps behind, two glasses and the champagne in her hands. She wore the same robe over a two piece of her own. Black with a strappy top that gave a healthy view of cleavage and bottoms like Leigh’s. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. _God damn._

Leigh looked up, catching sight of us staring. She elbowed Allie.

“We weren’t eavesdropping,” Kenny stammered just as I said, “It was all his idea.”

I had just enough time to see the girls grinning and blushing before the world went sideways and I landed with a hard splash in the sauna warm ocean.


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive us, this is a LONG chapter.

Chapter 5: Everyone

_(GIF owned by neon-deco on Tumblr)_

_Leigh_

“Did you see how Kenny was looking at you?” Allie asked as we stood in the bathroom getting ready for dinner with the buys. Each of us had our own mirror and sink, but habit had us sharing one. She grinned at me in the mirror while she took her time wrapping my hair around her curling wand.

I dusted finishing powder over my cheeks and glanced into her hazel eyes. She’d already done her hair. As soon as she was done with mine, I’d get to work on her makeup. For a moment, it felt like we were still in college, sharing a room in the Zeta Tau house.

“It was shock. That’s all it was,” I replied.

She rolled her eyes. “Leelee, that man looked like he was going to fall straight over the rail when you took off that robe. His eyes were going to pop out of his head.” Allie put the curling wand down on its mat and ran her hands through the curls, separating them and pinning them into a tumble of red down my back. “And he’s going to die when he sees you tonight. If he isn’t speechless, I’ll eat that makeup sponge.”

I laughed and took a look at Allie’s handiwork, turning my head from one side to the other. The natural-looking curls fell down toward the center of my back. “You are a magician, Als.”

Her lips pressed against my temple. “Because I’ve got an amazing subject. Now get up so you can do my makeup.”

I stood and let her take the seat. She tipped her head up and batted her eyes at me. I grinned. “I wish I had your skin, Allie. You hardly need makeup at all.”

“You’ve said that since college,” she replied. “I’m surprised you haven’t murdered me and stolen it yet.”

“Why do you think we’re here…”

We fell into giggles as I did her makeup. She really was one of those girls who was gifted with perpetually perfect skin. I couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a pimple. I suppose that’s why I got so good at doing makeup—I had a lot of imperfections to cover up.

Once we finished with hair and makeup, we sat cross-legged on the big bed, the plate of fruit between us and the champagne on the nightstand. We each had a glass in hand, staring out the is-it-really-there window at the water as the sun began to sink behind the mountain. I wondered if she could hear my heart beating like a drum in my chest.

“This wasn’t the plan,” I said with a nervous grin, sipping my glass.

Allie leaned back against the pillows, smiling with a little more confidence. “Nothing ever goes to plan, Leelee. You should know that by now.”

I shrugged and looked at my phone. “It’s almost time. I suppose we should get dressed.”

We hopped off the bed and walked into the closet for our bags. Once we’d pulled ourselves away from the guys on the deck, we went through our bags, found our dress outfits, and hung them up to get the wrinkles out. I opened the closet and grinned.

“I absolutely love this dress,” I said, pulling Allie’s outfit from the closet and holding it out to her. It was a wine red off-shoulder minidress with a wide V-shaped drape that hung down from the neckline. She had the courage and the coloring to wear it. It looked great with her blonde hair.

She took the dress and turned in a circle, holding the dress up against her before slipping into the bathroom to change. I rolled my eyes. It wasn’t like we hadn’t been naked in front of each other before. My heart started to pound a little harder as I slipped on my royal blue floral wrap dress. It tied in a knot on left ribs, and had tied ribbons on the three-quarter sleeves. I actually felt pretty in it.

I slipped on a pair of sandals and picked up my travel purse from the counter. Allie was already waiting for me in the living room of the bungalow. I grinned and followed her to the door. As soon as she pulled it shut, I reached for her hand. She threaded her fingers with mine and we started down the pier toward the gazebo hand in hand. It was visible at the end of the pier, the bannisters and posts wrapped in fairy lights.

A table had been set up in the center of the gazebo, set with places for four. The benches around the edges had been draped in flowers. And standing at the entrance—in tennis shoes, gym shorts, and muscle tank tops—were Adam and Kenny.

Allie and I looked at one another, grinning as we realized we were really overdressed.

_Allie_

The boys stood side-by-side, their arms crossed over their chests. As soon as they saw us, they looked at one another sheepishly. “Oh my goodness, y'all,” I exclaimed, looking at the flowers that spilled over the gazebo benches. I could hear my Alabama accent showing through the excitement. “You guys are just too much. Look at all these flowers!”

Adam and Kenny stood there in shock. I grinned softly and pulled Leigh toward the table, squeezing past the boys. As we passed by, I could sense them giving us the once over.

“We should have dressed up, Hangman,” Kenny said as he slipped into place to hold out a chair for Leigh. “We aren't dressed to receive the beauty before us.”

Adam quickly followed behind, pulling out a chair for me. “You, sir, are one hundred percent correct. These lovely ladies are incredibly out of our league.” He grinned, blue eyes sparkling. “Hopefully, they won't hold it against us.”

Leigh bumped me in the shoulder and laughed. “Basketball shorts and muscle shirts are a good look on you guys. Trust me… we don’t mind.” I could feel my face turning beet red. She was right… I definitely didn’t mind the view of their beautifully muscled arms. It was easy to think about what I couldn’t see.

And I was certain Leigh was doing the exact same thing.

A server in the hotel uniform appeared as if on cue. We ordered drinks from the menu on the table—a Diet Coke for Kenny, Jack and Coke for Adam, and Malibu Cranberries for us—and spent a moment or two looking at our food options. But dinner was an easy decision—bacon wrapped filet mignon with mashed sweet potatoes and asparagus—all around. While we waited, we made small talk about what lead us to Bora Bora.

“I still can't believe you guys upgraded your reservation just to be close to us. You know that's insane, right?” I teased with a smile and a wink to Adam. 

“Well, we heard _honeymoon suite_ and _all-inclusive_ , and we were intrigued. Do you two usually get that when you go on vacation?” Adam asked, quirking an eyebrow as he smiled and laughed. He had his elbow on the table, drink in his hand, as he leaned forward to talk to us.

I sat there suddenly wishing that I were invisible. That the world to swallow me whole. How was I supposed to explain this and not burst into tears? Leigh reached over and took my hand when she saw the color fade from my face. Adam’s smile slipped quickly.

_How do I explain this?_ I thought. _Do I smile and laugh and play it off? Or do I let someone see me?_

“Well, that's because this was supposed to be my honeymoon,” I said quietly, staring into the napkin laying in my lap. “I caught my ex in bed with my P.A. about a week ago and cancelled the wedding. Leelee was already on her way to L.A. for work and the wedding.”

I sat there quietly for a moment, not really knowing what to say. My friend squeezed my fingers and I felt a jolt of courage. “So, instead of a honeymoon, we decided a girls’ trip was the best way to escape reality for a little while. And since I already paid for the honeymoon suite, we thought, why not? Wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed.” 

Leigh bumped me gently, resting her chin on my shoulder. “Als, you know as well as I do that Jon’s dumb ass didn’t deserve you anyway. Besides… you’re _way_ hotter and more amazing than Renee could ever be, babes.”

“Hell yeah you are!” Adam chimed in quickly. “If he doesn't see that, it's his loss. Sounds like a real asshole to me. I mean, I've barely taken my eyes off of you since you boarded the plane.”

Kenny nodded in agreement with a kind smile. I had to admit that it was a rush to have someone think I was attractive. God knew Jon had flushed my self-esteem down the toilet. They were so nice and quickly changed the subject. “So, what do you ladies do for a living?” Kenny asked, leaning against the table and taking a drink of Diet Coke.

“Well, we own a film production company,” Leigh explained, giving me a moment to silence my thoughts. “It's kinda small, but we have some big things coming that we are really excited about.”

“Oh, yeah? Which one?” Adam queried. “Done anything we would have seen?”

“AlsLee Entertainment. I'm Als. She’s Lee,” I explained, feeling more in control of my emotions. “We are based out of North Carolina, but I work out of L.A. to be close to the talent pool. Leelee does the screenplays and location scouting. We’ve produced a couple TV shows out of Wilmington, but nothing that’s gotten beyond a season or two on the CW.”

Leigh told the story of freshman orientation, how we met and all the late nights we shared over a decade of friendship. “We never had eye candy like you two in school, though,” she said with grin. “Cowboy over there would have been a _busy_ guy.” She shot a wink at him over her glass.

Adam grinned back and blushed just a little. He looked a little full of himself, and I had to admit it was adorable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenny's jaw clench… I _knew_ that look. Jealousy. I would have to talk to him later about that. Leigh was friendly, and she was a flirt, but I knew good and well that she really only had eyes for Kenny.

We all sat, ate, and laughed as night fell and the stars appeared in the skies. The drinks were flowing, and everything was so well. The four of us had demolished everything the server put in front of us. “Glad you ladies didn't listen to your sorority sisters about pregaming before a date,” Kenny said, blue eyes crinkling when he smiled at Leigh.

She looked away from him, fumbling with her napkin, turning redder than my dress. Just then, a different man in a hotel uniform approached our table.

“Good evening, ladies. My name is Marco.” He turned toward the guys. For a split second, his brows lifted. Then he schooled his features. “Good evening, sirs. I trust everything was to your satisfaction this evening?”

He seemed to be stuttering as he took in the sight of the boys looking like they had just come from the gym. He looked back at us, apologies written profusely in his eyes.

“Yeah, Marco, everything was perfect. Thank you so much,” Adam replied with a smile. He turned his attention from Marco to us, glancing briefly at Leigh before settling his eyes on me. “Scenery is pretty perfect too. Thanks for the recommendation.”

“Absolutely, Mr. Page. If I can be of any _further assistance_ this evening, please don't hesitate to let me know.” I didn’t miss the wide-eyed glare Marco gave to the guys. “Ladies enjoy the rest of your night.”

“So, would anyone like to walk up to the main house and look around?” I proposed to the group. The guys stood and rushed around the table to pull out our chairs. “Maybe we can find some trouble to get into.”

“Well, Mango, I think that's a great idea,” Adam said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, Ken, my friend, I think we need to change clothes. We can't be seen with these lovely ladies looking like this.” He gestured between the two of them, and Kenny nodded profusely.

Leigh looked at me and then down at her watch. “You have five minutes.”

They took off like a shot, almost tripping over each other.

_Kenny_

We were three steps from the door of our bungalow when Marco appeared out of nowhere. For some reason, I felt ashamed under his glare.

“Gentlemen,” he said, gesturing for us to lead the way into our bungalow. I glanced at Adam, who shrugged and went first. It was obvious that someone had been in the bungalow while we were gone. There was a rack of clothes in the living room. Clothes that were way better than anything we’d brought.

“I suggest, if you intend to woo those lovely ladies appropriately,” Marco said delicately, “that you look the part. I’ve taken the liberty of having some options brought in for you. I believe you’ll find everything in the correct size.”

Before we could respond, he dipped his head and was out of the bungalow. I walked over and pulled a shirt from the rack. Surprisingly, everything I saw _was_ in the right size. But it was all…

“Look at this yacht club shit,” Adam said, holding out a pair of linen shorts like they were going to catch on fire.

“I get it,” I replied. “It’s not our normal stuff, but you’ve seen those girls out there, Hangman. We _cannot_ go back out there with them looking like _that_ and us looking like two goddamn beach bums.”

Adam rolled his eyes and grumbled, but he grabbed a couple shirts and some pants and went into the bathroom. I chose a pair of grey linen shorts and a polo and changed right there in the living room. There was a rack of shoes, too, but I tugged my tennis shoes back on. It didn’t look too bad.

And it was definitely better than how they’d seen us at dinner.

There was a knock on the door. “Five minutes are up,” Allie called through the wood.

“Coming!” I yelled a few seconds before opening the door.

Allie gave me a quick head to toe and nodded as if I’d passed inspection. “Good, I wanted to talk to you.”

I felt my brows knit together. “About what?”

She looked back over her shoulder. Leigh stood with her back to us. I was almost immediately entranced by the way the breeze danced through her hair and fluttered the fabric of her dress. It felt like my heart had just stopped in my chest.

“There’s something you need to know about Leigh. She’s fun and friendly and flirt… with her _friends_. Trust me, she isn’t interested in Adam. You don’t have to worry.” So she’d seen that at dinner. “Leigh likes you… a lot. And she’s nervous. Ask her to go for a walk on the beach.”

It felt like a knot loosened behind my ribs. I grinned at her. “I thought we were getting into trouble in the main lodge?”

“Go on,” Allie whispered, nudging me toward Leigh. I stumbled over, my heart thundering blood through my veins. Her red hair was like fire in the twinkling lights of the gazebo. My breath caught in my chest. I’d never been so nervous.

“Leigh…” I stepped up beside her and ran my hand over my face, scratching at my few days’ growth. She was so beautiful, and she looked so pretty in that dress. I cleared my throat and tried again. “Would you like to take a walk down to the beach with me?”

She looked up at me with her moss colored eyes. I had the urge to pull her into my arms. She smiled and I thought I was going to die.

For a moment, she looked over my shoulder. I knew she was searching for Allie. “I’d like that,” she said quietly. Her cheeks went pink as she pushed away from the rail.

We walked side by side down the pier toward the beach. The ever-present sound of the ocean drowned out the creak of the wood beneath our feet, and I knew in that moment that I would always associate the ocean with Leigh Keene. No matter where she went, where I went… she would be with me.

I stepped off into the scrub grass and reached my hand out toward her. She licked her hips and ran her fingertips up her cheekbone to tuck her hair behind her ears as she settled her fingers in my palm. A shock ran down my spine as I closed my hand around hers as she stepped down into the grass.

“You look nice,” she said, a small smile curling her mouth.

I chuckled. “Marco figured we needed… ah… _help_.”

She nodded as if that solved everything and slipped off her sandals. They dangled in her fingertips as she walked into the sand. I tucked my hands into my pockets and fell into step beside her. The ground shifted and sank beneath our feet as we trekked toward the water lapping up against the beach.

“So a production company?” I asked after a few minutes of silence.

She turned, looking at me over the curve of her shoulder. “It was our dream in college. It’s hard, but it’s worth it.”

I breathed deep of the ocean air as she closed her eyes, tipping her face up toward the stars. She looked like a goddess just risen out of the sea. “What do you do, Kenny Omega?”

I stepped into the space next to her. Her eyes were still closed, and I took the time to memorize her face. She was so beautiful. “I’m a professional wrestler. Adam too.”

Leigh looked me over, head to toe, and nodded approvingly. “I can see it. You any good?”

“I think so,” I replied, laughing. Courage spiked in my chest. I reached for her, taking her hand, our fingers tangling together. She didn’t pull away, and I thanked my lucky stars. Her attention swept out to the water. “Are you okay?”

She took a breath. “Yes.” Her voice was soft, somehow present and distant at once. “I am now.”

There was something melancholy about the way she said it. Like it was a bittersweet _yes_. My heart skipped a beat.

“Leigh…” I pulled her closer, turning so she stood in front of me. The wind pushed locks of her hair across her face. My fingers shook as I tucked it behind her ear. My thumb traced the shape of her cheekbone; my fingers felt the shape of her jaw. “I barely know you, but I know that you are strong and intelligent. And you fiercely love Allie. Anyone who can’t see how wonderful you are…”

She halved the space between us. Her eyes were wide and bright, almost grey in the starlight. I could feel the heat radiating from her body. I could smell the perfume that made me think of dark, delicious things.

“I want to kiss you,” I said, the words tumbling out on their own. I wondered how she couldn’t see my heart jumping out of my chest. My fingers lingered on her skin, slipping down until I held her chin between my thumb and forefinger, tipping her face up. “I want to very much.”

The smile that settled on her lips made me feel like I could do anything. Her free hand rose and settled on my collarbone. I watched her bite her bottom lip and nod. She rose up on her toes and tightened her fingers against the collar of my shirt. Her eyes closed, lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. I leaned down, drinking in the sight of her just then. The moment our mouths met, my eyes drifted shut and the only thing in the universe was the feel of her against me and the taste of her lips.

It was brief and gentle with a ghost of hesitation beneath. I could taste the sharp notes of cranberry on her lips, and knew I would always remember this moment.

The kiss ended, both of us drawing back at the same time. We hovered there, mouths just out of reach of each other. Her nose brushed against mine. I felt rather than saw her smile, and I knew it matched the one I wore.

_Adam_

I came out of our bungalow to see Kenny and Allie whispering together, looking toward Leigh. I figured she was giving him some advice, because he crossed the pier and in the next minute, the two of them were walking away toward the beach.

“M'lady?" I asked, falling into the space beside her and holding out my arm for her to take. Allie's beautiful eyes were a bit greener in the soft lighting. I swore I could see the sadness behind her gorgeous smile.

“Well, bless your heart, cowboy.” Allie blushed as her arm snaked through mine. 

“Ya know, I’m really glad we missed our original flight out of LAX. Ken was mad at me until you two walked onto the plane.” I let her set the pace as we walked. “Like _seriously_ pissed. It was my fault—I was at the club lounge,” I admitted as we strolled along the pier toward the sound of music.

We walked in quiet for a while. I thought about her sad smile and felt my heart squeeze.

“I'm really sorry to hear about your ex. No one should have to go through that. _But_ I am glad you and OJ decided to still take your trip. You ladies are much better company than a grumpy _Kenny-san_.”

She looked up at me, her brows raised. “ _Kenny-san_? He doesn't look Japanese to me.” She walked toward a swing overlooking the beach. The driftwood poles were sunk deep in the beach, and two wooden plank seats were strung up with rope. She sat on the swing facing me, kicking her sandals off and dug her toes in the sand. 

I leaned against the pole beside her and grinned. “Well, _technically_ Kenny is actually Canadian, but we’ve worked in Japan a lot over the last several years. He’s got citizenship over there. Speaks fluently. It’s only been over the last year or so that we’ve been in the States a lot more,” I explained as I circled around behind her. I took hold of the ropes near the seat and pulled back a little. I let go and she swung forward and back like a pendulum. “How much do you know about the world of professional wrestling?”

“Like the Rock and John Cena?” she asked as I gave her another push. “So, you guys work for WWE?”

I got distracted watching her blonde hair blowing in the breeze. It was like the corn silk in late summer back home. 

“Before they were movie guys they worked for WWE. We work for a newer company called All Elite Wrestling.” I explained how Kenny and I met in Japan, the Bullet Club and the rest of the Elite as I pushed her gently back and forth.

Then my heart skipped a beat when she jumped off mid-swing. Allie rounded on me, turning so fast she threw up sand.

“So… let me get this straight. You're a professional athlete, obviously smoking hot, not gay, _and_ you’re single? _And_ you like me?” she asked, puzzled.

I couldn't tell where she was heading with the question. I thought again of the sadness and the circumstances that led her to be right there in front of me. I smiled and nodded as she walked closer. Good Lord, my heart just dropped straight into my boots. She took my hand met my gaze with those green eyes like she was looking into my soul.

When she was satisfied with her search, she looked out over the night-dark water. She was so pretty. So beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off her. I could watch her under the stars forever.

Then, out of the blue, she asked, “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

I looked at the water. “It's alright, I guess.” She turned to look up at me like I was crazy and found me watching her. “You, Allie Mason, are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. She was beautiful and breathtaking and so unique. I ached to touch her. It was a physical pain, this desire to touch her. Before I could stop myself, I pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear. My fingers lingered on the side of her neck.

Then our lips crashed together in the moonlight. There wasn’t any hesitation. No shyness. My fingers tangled in her hair. She threw her arms around my neck. I lifted her against me, fighting the urge to deepen the kiss. It took everything I had to pull back.

She let out a little giggle, her cheeks flushed. I took her hand and led the way over to the little bar on the beach. We ordered drinks and, before the bartender could shake a martini, we were joined by Ken and Leigh—both looking rather flushed themselves. 


	6. Chapter 6: Leigh & Kenny

Chapter 6: Leigh & Kenny

_(GIF owned by ooevilynoo on Tumblr)_

_Leigh_

Adam and Allie had been waiting when Kenny and I had found our way up from the beach. She had a glass of wine and he had a long-neck beer, and they were leaning in close to one another whispering. Allie had a bright blush over cheeks and her hazel eyes were bright. I knew that look.

Cowboy and Curls seemed to have had the same idea. My friend looked happy, and I was incredibly grateful to Adam for that.

Kenny and I joined them, and I sprang for a soda like Kenny—although I went full sugar and cherry flavored for mine. His mouth curved up a little, and butterflies took flight in my belly.

We walked back from the hotel bar as the moon settled high in the night sky. Allie and Adam walked a few steps ahead. He had his arm around her shoulder. Her head was against his side, arm looped behind his back. I could hear them murmuring to one another, their heads close together.

There was a few feet of space between Kenny and I as we followed in our friends’ wake. Awkward tension settled into it. I crumpled the fabric of my dress in my fingers nervously. It was like we couldn’t look at one another. Like we didn’t know what was next. Then, when it felt as if that tension was about to explode, Kenny closed the space between us and threaded his fingers with mine. His fingertips were rough against my skin, his touch strong and gentle. Heat run through my entire body, carrying with it electricity and something sweet. My heart skipped a beat beneath my ribs.

I glanced sideways at him, and he smiled. It was the barest of lift of his lips, but it made his eyes crinkle in the corners. Nervousness still coursed through my veins. My free hand trembled as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Tonight was… nice. _Really_ nice,” I said softly. I bit my bottom lip, feeling overwhelmingly shy. He squeezed my fingers, drawing me a little closer toward his side.

“It was _amazing_ ,” he replied, letting go of my fingers and skimming his palm over my side and around to my back. He curled them around my hip and pulled me right against him. Heat of his body sank into my skin and sent me temperature through the roof. I was overcome with the scent of him as he pressed his lips against my hair. “Truly paradise.”

Before I could respond, we were at the door of our bungalow. Adam and Allie leaned against the pier railing near the door. They were still standing with their heads close together.

“Good night, Kenny Omega,” I said as we stood a few feet away. I looked up into his faded blue eyes and had to fight the urge to push the errant curls from his forehead. “Maybe we’ll see each other tomorrow?”

“God, I hope so,” he replied shamelessly. Pink bloomed on his cheeks as he took my hand and drew it up to his mouth. His lips were so soft and warm, and he closed his eyes when he kissed my hand. “Good night, Leigh Keene.”

Adam slipped past us toward the boys’ bungalow, winking at me as he went by. Kenny took one last, long look at me before he turned and followed his friend inside. In that moment, watching the door shut behind them, it felt like my entire soul had gone up in beautiful flames. It felt wonderful and painful and breathtaking.

I turned toward our bungalow and saw Allie practically bouncing at the doorway. She waved me over hurriedly, and I dashed inside. The moment she shut the door, I took both of her hands and let out a squeal that I’m sure that the boys could hear. I pulled her through the bungalow to the bedroom, where I flopped onto the bed, kicking my heels against the mattress.

“Oh my God! Did that _just_ **_actually_** happen?” I looked at my friend and couldn’t help the grin that settled over my face. “Did we really just have dinner with two amazing guys in Bora Bora?”

Allie sat on the edge of the bed, grinning as brightly as me. “I can’t quite believe it either, but yeah… They did all that for us.”

I lowered my voice, as if the guys could hear me. “Did Adam kiss you?”

She looked away and pursed her lips. Her face turned bright and flushed as she nodded. “It was… God, it sounds so cheesy, but it was _fireworks_.” She jostled me a little, beaming. “Did Kenny?”

I nodded vigorously. “He basically asked permission first.” It was charming, charismatic, and beautifully sweet. It made my heart thunder in my chest.

Sitting up, I turned to Allie and snatched her hands. “Please tell me we’re going to see them again. Please?”

Allie didn’t respond, but dropped a kiss on my forehead and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. I slipped into the second bathroom to take off my makeup, brush my hair, and tie it up into a knot for bed. I hung up my dress and changed into my pajamas—a black set with a razor-back tank top and shorts with bunched sides and ties on the hips.

Even though it was late, I couldn’t bring myself to get in the bed to sleep. Allie had already curled up beneath the blankets and was fast asleep. I dropped a kiss on her temple, tucked the blankets around her, and slipped out onto the deck.

_Kenny_

We changed back into tank tops and gym shorts the second we were inside. Adam plopped down on the sofa in front of the television. I tried to play a game or two on the Switch, but I couldn’t make myself focus. My attention was on the woman in the bungalow next door. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way her flaming red hair felt between my fingers and the way her lips tasted.

It was like a drug… I was desperate to touch her, taste her lips again. All of my self-control was hardly enough to stop me from going over there and pleading with her to go for one more beach walk, to let me kiss her one more time.

Instead, I put the game system away and slipped out onto the deck. The moon was starting to fall, moving toward the horizon. I looked up into its light, watching, waiting, hoping… praying.

My head was full of visions of Leigh Keene—the woman I’d seen first on the plane with orange juice mimosas—and pleading fantasies of what might be. I was so caught up in my own head that I didn’t notice the door of the bungalow next door open. It wasn’t until it clicked shut that I looked and saw her standing under the shine of the moon and stars.

She was more beautiful than anything I’d ever seen. The curves of her body were easier to see in her pajamas, and I felt my heart drop into my toes. My fingers curled against my palms. They itched to touch her, to feel her soft flesh warm and giving against my skin.

“Leigh.” Her name dropped from my lips without my permission. The island breeze carried it over the gap between us. She looked up. She saw me. She smiled.

I died in the most exquisite way.

She slipped over to the railing close to me, trying to hide behind her own arms. I watched her smile nervously and brush her fingertips across her cheek and back behind her ear. She touched her face often around me. One of her tells? I’d have to ask Allie. But just then, all I could think about was how shatteringly beautiful she was.

Inhibition faded. I supposed this was what it felt like to be drunk. “You might want to move,” I said, feeling hazy. Like I was in the middle of a dream.

Leigh’s brows lifted as she stepped back a few paces. I took a breath and backed up. Then, without hardly a thought, I took a few running steps, vaulted up onto the railing and launched myself toward her. For a second, I didn’t think I was going to make it. But I landed with a wobble on the railing on the girls’ bungalow and hopped down onto the deck.

“Hey,” I said breathlessly, hoping that I sounded somewhat suave. She looked up at me, her tongue darting over her bottom lip as she did. It was amazing that she couldn’t hear my heart thundering against my ribs.

She blushed and grinned at me. A moment later, she took my hand and pulled me across the deck to a plush daybed beneath a thatched canopy. She crawled up and sat against the post in one corner, watching me as I followed. I stretched out on my side, propping my head up on my fist. I wanted to lay my head in her lap. I wanted to feel her fingers against my scalp, running through my hair.

The want spread through me like a wildfire. And being close to her was only making it burn brighter and hotter.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she said, her voice low and breathy. I swore I could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed, and it made me think things I shouldn’t.

“I’ve done worse at work.” I said it flippantly. “Besides, I’ve never had motivation like you.”

She ran her hand along her cheek and slipped it up behind her neck. Those moss green eyes watched me beneath her lashes, and my blood went white hot. It had been a long time since I’d felt _anything_ close to what I was experiencing just then.

I’d never wanted like I wanted Leigh Keene.

“Kenny,” she murmured softly, leaning up on her knees. I looked up at her, knowing there was no hiding the expression of pure worship on my face. She reached out and ghosted her fingertips along my jaw. I could feel the faint tremble in her touch. Could she _possibly_ feel the same?

I sat up, and she crawled closer. She hovered so close that the heat of her body burned into my skin. It was almost more than I could bear. One moment she was tracing her fingers against the curve of my jaw and the slope of my neck. The next her lips were on mine and her hands tugged me close.

I didn’t recognize the sound that rumbled in my chest as I settled my palms on her hips, digging my fingers into her giving flesh. Her arms twined around my neck and slipped into my hair as she tilted her head and swept her tongue along my lips. My grip on her tightened, and I tugged her until she was flush against me.

My right hand skimmed up her back, pulled the tie from her hair and tangled in the strands that tumbled down her spine. The other slipped beneath the hem of her shirt to touch her bare flesh. She made a noise and pressed herself closer, her hips grinding against me. Reflexively, I gripped her hair tighter and she made the noise again.

She broke the kiss and looked down at me with those eyes. “Kenny,” she said my name desperately as her fingers grasped the fabric of my shirt and started pulling it up over my head. I tugged it off and tossed it to the deck, tipping my face up to kiss her again.

Leigh skimmed her palms over my chest and then back behind my neck again. The next moment, she was falling back against the bed and pulling me down atop her. I propped myself up on one hand, slotting my hips between her thighs, my head fogging with the feel of her skin and her curves and the taste of her. I skimmed my lips down her throat and she whimpered.

It was that sound that snapped me out of it. I rolled to my side and took a deep breath. “Leigh,” I said, breathing heavy. I brushed my fingers along her cheek, doing my best to rein myself in. “As much as I want to… and _holy shit_ do I want to… I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

There was a split second of fear and doubt in her eyes, then she blushed brightly and looked away. For a moment, I thought she was going to cry. I stretched out on my back and reached for her, curling her against my chest. She hesitated for a breath before resting her head against my shoulder.

I don’t know why, but I started whispering to her in Japanese until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Allie & Adam

Chapter 7: Allie & Adam

_(GIF owned by goddamn-jackdaniels on Tumblr)_

_Adam_

Allie looked at me like I was the only man in her world, and I couldn’t help but grin. We walked through the stables here in paradise, wrapped in the scent of hay and horses. Somehow, someway, Stoney was in a stall. And, man, I was glad he was. That beautiful horse had been my best friend for a long time, and just having him nearby was soothing.

I saddled him up with Allie's help. It seemed she knew her way around a barn. _God, could she be any more perfect?_ Stony nuzzled her shoulder as she put on his halter and fastened it perfectly. She ran her hand over his neck and patted his shoulder. He nudged his nose against her cheek. He was a good judge character. Animals always are.

Once Stoney was saddled, I helped Allie up onto his back. Afterwards, we walked out to the beach. Stoney oved easy over the sand, even though he’d never been on it. I jumped on behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I took the reins in my hands and off we went.

The sun was setting in the distance, and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. We rode at a slow trot as the waves rhythmically pounded the shore. The smell of the ocean and feel of the saltwater mist took over my senses. We noticed a small cove in the beach where driftwood collected on flat, soft sand. It had a perfect spot for a firepit, a nice protected area that had a few large driftwood logs to sit on. Sitting under the sunset next to a fire with Allie Mason was the only thing I could think about. Luckily, I knew how to start a fire.

We hoped off Stoney and started collecting wood. It was an easy job… there were plenty of dried sticks and logs lying around. Allie found a deserted bird's nest to help with kindling. Within a few minutes, we had a small blaze going. Embers drifted lazily upward just as the sky turned a deep shade of blue. Allie sat on the driftwood log beside me, and leaned her head against my shoulder. Her honey blonde hair blew in the breeze, and I could smell her strawberry shampoo. It was intoxicating.

Reaching over, I gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Our foreheads pressed together as my heart raced uncontrollably, I thought it would explode in my chest. Slowly, I pressed my lips to hers the small whimper that followed set my world on fire.

I woke with a start, finding myself still on the sofa. It took a moment before I realized it had all been a dream. My heart sank.

“Damnit,” I swore, whispering into the darkness. Standing up, I realized it was nearly sunrise. I could see the faint streaks of pink and purple over the mountain. The bungalow was quiet except for the hum of the AC.

Kenny was nowhere to be found. And I mean _nowhere_. I thought maybe he had gone out for a morning jog or a workout on the beach. It seemed like something he would do.

Walking out on the deck, thinking I might have a cup of coffee, I heard sobbing from next door. I don’t know why I did it. But I jumped straight into the water and swam for the girl’s bungalow.

_Allie_

My alarm went off at six in the morning. It was time for my new favorite vacation activity… sunrise on the water. I stumbled through the quiet, dark bungalow turning on lights and making coffee. It took a moment to realize what felt so strange. I’d been in the big bed alone. Leelee was nowhere to be found. I would have worried, but I knew that she liked sitting outside and meditating. I was certain I’d find her sitting on the hammock, maybe even asleep there.

The last thing that I expected when I walked out on the deck was to find her sleeping on the daybed...with a _shirtless_ Kenny. They looked comfortable. He was flat on his back, one arm stretched out on the mattress, the other wrapped around Leigh’s back and holding her against his side. She had her cheek on his chest, arm over his stomach. _What in the world did I miss?_

I did my best to not wake them and went to sit on the swimming dock, hanging my toes in the water. Sunrise was my favorite time of day. It had been for a while… ever since my dad died a few months before… it was the only time I still felt close to him. That, coupled with my destroyed relationship, well… I couldn't help but cry. The tears started flowing, and I did my best to stay quiet so I wouldn’t wake up Leigh and Kenny. I looked over at the guy's bungalow, not entirely surprised to find it still dark.

My mind drifted to Adam. _I'm so glad he can't see me right now_. How stupid I must look sitting here in my Harry Potter Hufflepuff pajamas, crying my eyes out.

I heard someone dropping into the water and swimming close to me. It took a fraction of a second to realize that it was Adam. Panic splashed into my veins. _No,_ I screamed inside my head, _you aren't supposed_ _to see me like this_.

Adam pulled himself up on the swim dock, water streaming from his clothes. It soaked into the wood beneath us. It made his shirt stick to his body like a second skin. He was far more defined and beautiful than I expected—solidly built and yet slightly soft around the edges almost. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back, curling against his neck.

“Allie?” Adam whispered, leaning toward me. There was worry in his blue eyes. “Are you ok, Mango? What's wrong? Why are you crying?”

I tried to hide my red blotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes. “I must look pathetic right now, Adam. I'm sorry. I don't want you to see me like this.”

Adam took my hand in his when I tried to hide my face.

“I think you look like you need someone to talk to. Now,” he reassured me, “I have been known to be a pretty good listener. Sometimes just getting it out helps.”

I took a deep breath and began the long story.

“A couple months ago, my father passed away. We were on vacation and watched the sunrise on the beach.” I looked up into the sky, thinking of my father’s face. “When we left each other, he was going fishing and I was headed back to the condo. By the time I made it back, he was gone. He had a massive heart attack on the beach while he was fishing.”

For a moment, I had to stop. I was crying so hard that I could hardly breathe. The ache of that moment came rushing back. The ache… and the guilt. “He had asked me to go with him. I should have gone… maybe… maybe I could have saved him.”

My heart sank as I looked into his eyes. I could see the tears fat on his lashes, a mirror of the pain that I felt. For a moment, we looked at one another. Then, Adam took me in his arms and pulled me into his lap as I collapsed into tears. 

He held me close, his voice gentle and soft. “He wouldn't want him dying in your arms to be your last memory. He would have wanted you to remember the happiest times. Like a sunrise with his beautiful daughter that he loved very much.”

Adam rested his chin against the top of my head. “He would be so proud of you and what you have accomplished.”

“Then everything with Jon happened and… I just feel so worthless.” I couldn’t look him in the eye. “I haven't felt pretty in so long. Leelee tells me I'm beautiful but… I wish I saw it.” I knew he saw the pain in my face and the shame I felt. My confidence was worse than it had been in years. And even worse? Adam was there, seeing me like this. 

“Hey, Mango, I think you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I've been all over the world and, regardless of your shape, size or confidence, I am so glad I met you. What can I do to help?” he said as he held my cheek in his palm, his thumb brushed my cheek bone.

His eyes never left mine. Slowly, inch by inch, he came closer. My eyes closed in waiting, wanting. I had never wanted a man to kiss me more in my life. The butterflies raced around my body with anticipation. Pure unadulterated want. Adam smiled softly and pressed his lips to mine in the gentlest of kisses. My hands immediately pulled him closer, feeling an odd sense of comfort in Adam's kiss. My fingers threaded through his hair, tilting his head, deepening our kiss.

He was sweet and gentle until I pulled his hair. I heard the growl come from deep within him as his hands snaked around my back. He pulled away breathless, his eyes dark and needy.

As I sat trying to catch my breath, Adam brushed his fingers along my jaw and throat and whispered, “Where did you come from? This is gonna sound terrible, but I'm so glad he cheated on you. That you’re here with me right now. I've never met a woman like you before. Trust me, I've looked everywhere. I can't imagine being lucky enough to be able to keep you and fucking it up like that.”

We sat with our foreheads together, settling in the moment. After a while, Adam smiled. “Would you like to come have some coffee or breakfast with me? Kenny’s disappeared.”

I found myself smiling. “He’s in the daybed with Leigh. I don’t know _how_ that happened.”

Adam’s eyes went bright and wide for a moment, confusion on his face. Then he let out a faint chuckle. “Wanna see something funny?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

_Adam_

She was smiling. That was a good sign. She nodded.

I stood up and climbed the small ladder up to the main deck. Then I took off at full sprint. With a quick blown kiss to Allie, I yelled “ _CANNONBALL_!" and splashed into the pool slopping water on the sleeping—well, now formerly sleeping—Leigh and Kenny.


	8. Chapter 8: Leigh

Chapter 8: Leigh

_(GIF owned by cinematears on Tumblr)_

_Splash!_

The sudden deluge of lukewarm water woke me from a deep and very comfortable sleep. I sat up, spluttering. Adam bobbed shirtless in the pool, grinning at Allie. It took me a moment to realize where I was—beneath the thatched canopy of the daybed, curled up in my pajamas next to Kenny.

_Next to KENNY?!_

He was sitting beside me, water dripping off his chest, plastering his curls to his head. He wiped the water from his face and blinked. I felt heat rush into my whole body and burn across my cheeks when I realized Kenny was shirtless.

How had I ended up in the daybed in my pajamas with a shirtless Kenny? What _the fuck_ had happened last night?

For a moment, I thought about asking those questions aloud. But, before I could, another realization slammed into me. Just like Kenny, I was soaked from what I’d assumed was Adam’s splash into the pool. And that meant that my clothes were…

Panic swept over me as I scrambled off the edge of the daybed, dragging one of the sopping towels with me to hide my body from sight. My clothes stuck to me, accentuating the shape of my body. It was one thing to be in a bathing suit designed to hold in all the bad parts, but being soaked to the bone in my pajamas in front of two of the most attractive people I’ve ever met was something entirely different.

I slipped as I ran across the deck to the bungalow, barely catching myself on the railing before I swung myself inside and dashed straight for the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and sank into a heap in the shower, tears pouring down my face.

Kenny had seen me like this. He’d seen… everything. If anything might have been building between us, this moment had shattered it entirely. How could he feel anything for me now?

“Leigh?” Allie’s voice filtered through the wood of the door and the glass of the shower. Her worry was evident in every word. “Leelee, what’s wrong?”

I tucked myself as tight as I could into a ball. “Go away, Allie.” My voice echoed around the shower stall, cracking as I sobbed. “Please, just go away.”

“Leigh, open this door right now or so help me I’m going to break it down. I don’t care how much it costs.”

My heart ached painfully in my chest, so much that I couldn’t breathe. “Als, please.”

It went quiet outside the door. For a moment, I thought she’d listened. That she’d left me alone with my shame. I wanted to wallow in the mess I’d made of this whole trip. Because I wasn’t leaving the room until we had to go to the airport.

There was a light, firm knock on the door followed by the soft thump of a body on the floor outside. “Whacha hidin’ for, OJ?” Adam’s voice was calm and soothing. “Are you mad at me for the cannonball?”

Despite myself, I smiled a little. “No, not really.” I sniffed, wiping my face angrily.

“You want to talk?”

Silence. I could hear him shifting on the floor outside. My heart thumped loudly in my ears.

After a moment, he spoke again. “It’s okay if you don’t. We can just sit here. I got nothin’ else to do.”

“You should go be with Allie,” I whispered, somehow sure that he could still hear me.

I could sense his faint smile in his words. “Mango’s just fine without me just now. Seems like you might need me just a bit more.” His Southern drawl made his words sweeter, kinder. “I don’t tend to walk away from friends who need an ear. And my Mama’d thrash me if I left a woman cryin’ somewhere.”

Although I wasn’t ready to go back out there, I climbed out of the shower and sat down just beside the door. I let out a heavy sigh. “Kenny and I didn’t… _do_ anything…”

“Doesn’t matter if you did. You’re both adults.” Adam shifted outside the door, apparently leaning his weight on the wood. I imagined that he was sitting with his back to it, legs stretched out. He was easy to talk to.

“Adam… he… he saw me like this…” I leaned my head back against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut. “How can I go back out there? He’s not going to look at me the same.”

There was a pause before he responded. “No, he isn’t.”

My stomach turned over, and I thought I was going to vomit. New tears slipped down my cheeks. “I haven’t… I was with Izzy for a long time. Kenny is the first guy…” I shook my head, bouncing it angrily against the wall, making a muffled _thump_ each time. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“OJ, that’s not what I meant. I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you.” Adam’s voice softened. “You didn’t see his face when you ran off. He looked heartbroken.”

I blinked, angry at the fact that I was still crying. “I’m not his type. I’m not the kind of person who he would pick. Either of you.” I laughed, but it was a hateful, desperately dark sort of sound. “Kenny is good looking. Fit. Jesus Christ, both of you are athletes. Model pretty. And I’m… really, _really_ not. I’m the opposite of all that.”

Adam moved, and I imagined that he’d turned sideways. As if he could see me through the wood. “Now you listen here, OJ. You are absolutely beautiful. No matter what you think you see, he and I both see you differently. And I’m sure Allie does too.” His voice was firm and clear, brooking no argument. “When you got on that plane, you should have heard what he said…”

He stopped. There was a muffled noise on the other side and light played beneath the door.

“Adam?”

“No.” Kenny’s voice surprised me. The calm that I’d started to feel talking to Adam burned away, replaced by the desperate embarrassment and self-loathing I’d ran in here with. “Will you talk to me, Leigh? Did I do something wrong?”

I wanted to stay quiet. I wanted to bury my face in the towel and sob at the ache that had spread through me so quickly and thoroughly. My breath caught behind my ribs. “You didn’t do anything.”

He was quiet. I wondered for a moment if he’d left. Then he spoke again, his voice full of emotion. “Do you want me to go? I won’t…” I could hear him take a deep, shuddering breath. “I’ll leave you alone, Leigh Keene. It was… wonderfully amazing to meet you. And I won’t forget the day that I’ve had with you.”

“Don’t go.” The words slammed out of me so quickly that they took my breath away. I was suddenly overcome by the sense of loss at the thought that Kenny Omega would walk out of my life.

Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was wishful thinking or self-delusion. But I wanted to believe so badly that there was _something_ , **_anything_** between us.

“I don’t want to,” he replied softly. “I want to stay here, with you. Even like this. There’s something about you, Leigh. And I want to know everything there is to know about who you are. I’ve never met someone so alive, so assured, so… beautiful.”

“I’m not—”

Kenny kept talking as if I hadn’t spoken at all. “When we saw you get on the plane… I couldn’t look away. I didn’t have words for how desperately beautiful you were. The way you smiled. The sound of your voice…”

It had been a long time since anyone had said something so wonderfully sweet to me. Izzy had been that way in the beginning, but by the time things fell apart it was fighting and insults more than sweet and uplifting words. The way Kenny said those things… the sincerity in his voice… it made me wonder if maybe it was time to stop wallowing in the fear and anxiety that was tied so thoroughly to how I thought others saw me.

Kenny seemed to see something in me that only Allie had ever _really_ seen. I wondered… _was I brave enough to believe in him… to let him see me exactly as I was?_

My heart raced and my fingers trembled as I got to my feet. I unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly.

Kenny looked up from where he sat on the floor, knees pulled up with his forearms resting on them. His blue eyes were worried, but there was something else within them. Nervousness raced through my blood as I watched him unfold his body to stand in front of me. He didn’t hide the way his gaze swept over me.

“I see you,” he whispered, reaching toward me. His fingers hovered a breath away from me. He took a step closer, his hand settling against my cheek, fingers sliding into my hair. “I see you, and I think you are amazing. In absolutely _every_ way. Inside and out.”

His voice dropped with his last words, something dark and delicious hidden in his tone. Kenny stroked his thumb against my cheekbone and smiled softly. “I can say it every moment of every day if you’d like, but I want you to believe it yourself.”

“That’s easy to say,” I replied quietly. It was harder to look at him now. My courage was rushing away. “For someone like you.”

Kenny backed away, took me by the shoulders, turned me around, and pushed me gently into the bathroom. He stopped by the sink and settled me in front of it while he leaned against the counter. “Look. Just look and listen.” He raised his brows and pointed toward the mirror. When he was satisfied I was looking, he spoke again.

“Your eyes… they remind me of the forests around my house in Winnipeg in winter. The green so dark and deep, mixed with the brown of the wood and pine needles.” I looked, focusing on the color of my eyes, seeing the image he painted in my head. “Your hair… it’s like a bonfire at night. Bright red mixed with a thousand other soft colors when the sun hits it just right.”

It wasn’t that Kenny had suddenly opened my eyes to my own beauty. I knew that would never make me love myself. But there was something about his words… about the idea that looking at me reminded him of places and things he loved. In that moment, just for a while, I saw myself through his eyes.

And he was right.

I was beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9: Allie

Chapter 9: Allie

_(GIF owned by genterie on Tumblr)_

I was happy with how well Kenny had averted disaster with Leigh. He had calmed her down and even gotten her to smile again. They’d changed clothes and ended up on the daybed with her iPad. Adam, having dealt with _two_ crying women, had stretched out on the hammock with me. Morning had given way to afternoon, and the sun was high overhead. I could see it’s light even with my eyes closed.

“Hey, Mango,” Adam whispered. I cracked my eyes open to see him smile and wink. He turned to face me, making he hammock sway. “Wanna get out of the sun with me for a little while?”

I raised my sunglasses to look into his eyes. The normally ocean blue looked almost smokey in the sunshine. “Where are we going, cowboy?” I asked.

His fingers ghosted across my cheek and down my neck. “I don't know quite yet, but I'm kind of hungry and could use a break from the sun.” Leaning in, his lips crossed my collar bone. “Wanna get some lunch with me?”

Adam smiled softly before he whispered into my ear. “We can go next door and get room service. Maybe take a nap or watch a movie.” He paused, gently nipping at my earlobe. “Only if you want to.”

When he pulled back to study my face, a small giggle escaped my lips. “As long as you promise not to make fun of me trying to crawl out of this thing,” I said with a smile.

“My momma would whoop my ass if I ever made fun of you,” he promised while placing a whisper of a kiss on my nose.

A loud laugh escaped my lips as I pulled myself up the cargo netting. Leigh was stretched out on her stomach on the large daybed. Kenny lay on his side, head propped up on his fist, watching her with an indulgent smile. My friend was watching something on her iPad with absolute astonishment. By the time I’d crawled to the edge of the hammock, I could just make out the words coming from the device. More than once, I heard “OH MY GAWD” and fans cheering.

Adam helped me to my feet as he watched the two of them. He smirked, his words coming out thoughtful. “Let me guess, Ken. Tokyo Dome or Osaka?” 

They grinned at one another and, at the same time, said, “Osaka.”

The whole exchange earned a very confused look from me. “Hey, Cowboy, I am gonna take a shower really quick. Give me ten minutes?” 

“Of course,” he mused, smiling. He could use that smile to get away with murder. “Take your time. Wear something comfy, my beautiful lady.”

I grinned back at him as I crossed the deck. Stopping by the daybed, I looked over at Leigh. “Hey, babes? Come with me for a sec?” I said, taking her by the hand.

She didn’t hesitate. Blushing, she crawled over Kenny and stood immediately, taking my hand. Then, she followed me inside so I could change out of my swimsuit and get cleaned up a little. 

The moment she closed the door to the master bathroom, she turned to me. There was a worried look in her eyes. “Als? Everything ok?”

“We are going to go next door and get something to eat. Maybe take a nap or watch a movie,” I said nervously. I tucked my hair behind my ears with shaking fingers. She looked at me, puzzled. “What if he wants to do more than take a nap? I mean it hasn't been that long… since _him_ … is it wrong to kinda want to?”

Leigh gave me a knowing smile and a sideways glace as she pushed me further into the bathroom. “You get in the shower, and I'll pick out an outfit. Do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” I replied, sighing. “But am I overthinking? I don't want to make this weird for the rest of the trip and, God knows, I'm not going to tell him no.”

She closed the space between us and took my hands. “Hey,” she said, looking me in the eyes. She spoke reassuringly. “What have we always said? No judgement, right? Make that decision when you get to it. Maybe he just wants to actually spend time with you alone. Just because Jon was a self-serving asshole doesn't mean that Adam is. Don't read into it ok?”

I took a deep breath. “You're absolutely right. Okay, shower.” After a moment, I headed in.

She was right.

As usual.

An all over scrub, shampoo, and a quick prayer later I was ready. The clothes Leigh had picked out were on the bed. She’d chosen white lace panties and a black lacy bra and paired them with a white wrap skirt and a white lace over royal blue silky camisole. She waited nearby, handing me a brush and hair elastic. I pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head to reveal my freckled shoulders brightened by the sun. Then, I slipped a pair of white sandals she handed over and looked in the mirror.

She nailed it.

As usual.

Taking another deep breath, I walked out onto the deck. Kenny was sitting on the edge of the daybed talking to Adam, who had his back turned to me. I walked up behind Adam and touched his arm. “Ready when you are, cowboy.”

He turned, his blue eyes going bright and wide, a smile spreading over his face. He took my hand and spun me around, looking me up and down. And Adam wasn’t even trying to hide it. It made my heart race a little faster.

“Well, yes ma'am, let’s go.” He looked back at Kenny, grinning as Leigh joined him by plopping down onto the edge of the daybed. “Do you guys want to meet up later for dinner?” Adam asked them.

They both agreed, and Ken said he would handle it. Leigh grinned and winked as she drew Kenny’s attention. Of course, that wasn’t very hard—not with the way he seemed to revolve around her.

Adam and I took the short walk next door in silence, hand in hand. Once inside the door, Adam pulled me into his arms and held my chin to keep eye contact. “Go make yourself comfortable,” he said, voice deep and sweet. “If you want to order some food, order a bottle of Jack and a 6-pack of Cokes, too. I'm gonna grab a quick shower. Relax, darlin’.”

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and took off towards the shower. I watched him walk away, taking in the way he moved. With a sigh, I turned the TV on and found a movie to watch. _Thor: Ragnarok_ was just coming on. It was a perfect mix of funny and nerdy. Plus, I knew every word by heart so I wouldn't get sucked into it. 

After a few minutes, I heard the shower turn off and the door open. Habit made me glance over my shoulder. At that moment, all the air rushed out of my body. The sight of Adam in just a towel was beyond breathtaking. His blond hair was dark and stuck to his neck and shoulders. Droplets of water glistened on his tanned skin. Every muscle rippled as he walked through the room.

I didn't even try to hide the fact I was staring. 

“Allie? Anybody home?” Suddenly, he was there in front of me. Adam held my chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. His smile lit up my world, and the dark little chuckle that slipped out of him made me melt. “You ok, sweetheart? See something you like?”

My heart slammed around in my chest. For the first time in my life, I felt brave. Without hesitation, I pulled the tie out of my hair. My damp hair still held some of its curl as it fell down my back. I inched closer, my eyes begging him to kiss me. “Yes, Sir. I do.”

I didn’t wait for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He threaded one of his hands through my hair and cradled the back of my head. The other splayed out against the small of my back, pulling me tightly to him. God knew, every inch of my body was on fire.

Slowly, he tightened his grip on my hair and pulled it back, gently breaking our kiss. He smirked. “Sir, huh?”

When I didn’t respond, he lowered his lips to my collar bone and gently kissed his way up my neck. His nose nuzzled against my ear as he whispered, “Are you sure? You are in complete control. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to.”

“I'm not sure I have ever wanted a man more than I do right now,” I said, surprised with how steady my words were. Adam grinned.

With that, he picked me up and carried me to the large bed piled high with pillows. Effortlessly, he threw me on the mattress, earning a squeal. Partly from the surprise that he could lift me with such ease, and partly because he almost lost his towel in the process.

Staring up into his eyes, I began to untie the knot keeping my skirt on. 

Wearing nothing but a towel and a smile, he stared down at me. "Did you order lunch?" he asked out of the blue.

“Um, no?” _Really, food? NOW?_ I screamed in my head.

Adam nodded, pleased. “Good. We won't be disturbed.”

With a Cheshire Cat grin, he inched his way towards me. Reaching out, he took hold of my ankle and pulled me almost off the bed. Before I knew it, my ankle was against his shoulder as my skirt fell open, the fabric slipping to the side and exposing my thick thighs. For an instant, I wanted to cover up. But the look in his eyes made goosebumps rise all over my body. Silently, he stood beside the bed, his fingers tracing down the outside of my legs. Then, he scratched his nails up the back of my thighs sending shivers through my body.

“All you have to do is say stop, ok?” he reassured me, leaning toward me. His nose nuzzled against the inside of my knee.

“Cowboy, if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to scream.” 

He chuckled darkly. “Oh sweetheart, don’t worry. But I am going to make you scream.” Adam said arrogantly. “Take your shirt off for me.” 

Hesitation set in, and a deep breath hardly helped. I’d always been self-conscious of my body. I was nervous of what Adam would think. As I lifted my shirt to pull it over my head, I heard a low growl escape his throat. _Could he actually like what he sees?_

Adam pressed a kiss to the inside of my ankle, then my calf and knee. The feel of his breath against my skin made heat rush through me, settling low in my belly.

“Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?” Adam asked as he slowly kissed my inner thigh. His fingers dug into my flesh, making my breath quicken.

The closer he inched to my core, the more I could feel the heat and wetness of my arousal between my thighs. Adam leaned over and hooked his fingers on the band of my panties. With a painful slowness, he drew them down my legs. Rough palms skimmed back down my thighs, pushing my thighs apart. Fingers pressed into my legs as Adam licked teasingly up my aching core.

“Please,” I gasped, surprised at my forwardness. “Don’t tease me. Just… fuck me!”

He repeated the action again, his hands sliding up my body and tucking beneath my body to unclasp my bra. He growled as the fabric fell away from my full breasts. His blue eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with only a thin ring of color around them. His voice was desperate and deep when he spoke. “Damn, sweetheart, you taste so good,” he whispered as he crawled up my body, settling himself between my splayed thighs. His lips settled on my breast as he tugged his towel away from his hips. “But I need to have you. Now.”

My entire body was alive with electricity and anticipation. I answered breathlessly, “Kiss me, Adam. Please, just kiss me.”

With that, Adam kissed me as though his life depended on it. His fingers slipped into my hair, pulling me against him. His tongue swept my lips and delved into my mouth. His hands were rough on my breasts as he kneaded them, softly at first then more desperate as the kiss deepened. My heart raced as I felt his cock pressed against me, begging for entrance.

For a moment, he hesitated. His expression softened as he propped himself up on his elbow. His brow furrowed. “Shit. I don’t have anything.”

I growled in frustration, lifting my hips to create some sort of friction between us. “I’m on the pill. Please!”

He grinned and stroked his hand down my side, tugging my thigh up higher on his hip. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the only woman alive. His eyes never leaving mine, he slowly he pressed his cock into me. He moved deliberately, an inch at a time, giving me time to adjust. I writhed beneath him, desperate for more.

He dipped his head and captured my lips while his free hand roamed my body. I felt his fingers dig into the flesh of my hip, pulling me against him to meet his thrusts. He definitely knew what he was doing. Adam started off soft and gentle, then sped up to a steady, punishing pace. 

I rocked my hips against him, meeting his thrusts. Every move brushed against my clit, but it wasn’t enough. “Come on, cowboy,” I said, my voice breathy and deep. Adam growled and sat back on his knees. He tugged me closer, lifting my hips off the bed with his fingers curled into my thighs. He smirked and pressed his thumb against my clit. My back arched, silently begging for more. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Without missing a beat, he replied, “Oh so that's how you wanna play? Alright, darlin’, I get it.”

He slammed every inch of his cock into me, filling me completely. He snapped his hips to meet mine, gripping my thighs almost painfully, turned me into a moaning mess. Every move drew a low grunt from his chest even as his thumb still circled and stroked my clit tortuously.

“You're close aren't you?” he growled. “Cum for me, darlin’. Open your eyes, I want to see them. I want to see you when you cum. I swear I'm right behind you.” He settled in on his elbows above me, the changing angle sending me over the edge.

His eyes never left my face as my climax hit me like a ton of bricks. It spiraled out from my center in a beautiful wave of release. I chanted his name, whimpering, squealing… making noises that I'm sure could be heard by anyone remotely close by.

Then, with one sudden, final push, Adam stilled inside me. I moaned softly as the warmth of his release settled inside me. My name came in whispers on his lips. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, face buried against my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and ghosted kisses over his neck and shoulders.

After a moment, Adam rolled onto his side, pulling me close to his chest. He gently stroked my hair while we both caught our breath. “You ok, Mango?” he whispered.

“I'm amazing, Cowboy,” I answered with a sleepy yawn and a smile. He said something about dinner and pressed a kiss to the end of my nose. I fell asleep, warm against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kenny

_(GIF owned by labellelock on Tumblr)_

As soon as Adam and Allie left for our bungalow, Leigh came back to the daybed. She’d changed into a sundress in a shade of teal that highlighted the green in her moss colored eyes. Ever since those moments in the bathroom, she’d been hesitant around me. She’d sat with me. She’d stretched out with me on the daybed to watch one of my matches on her iPad. But she’d kept a distance between us.

She sank down on the edge of the daybed, her red hair braided over her shoulder. I rolled onto my back and smiled, my fingers just inches away from her. It surprised me how much I ached to touch her, but I was afraid it would scare her away.

“Let’s go inside, OJ,” I said quietly. “You’re looking a little pink.”

I watched her lips turn up in a faint smile. Color very different from the sun-induced hue bloomed on her cheeks. The sight made my breath catch in my chest. She was so beautiful that it was painful in a way.

Least of all because she seemed to doubt it herself.

She stood up and turned toward me, walking backwards toward the bungalow. “Are you hungry?”

I followed after her, stretching my arms up and back. Leigh looked me over, even though she tried to hide it. I could see the truth of it in the deepening blush that rushed over her cheeks. It was like getting hit in the chest every time.

“I could eat. We could get room service,” I said as we slipped into the air-conditioned bungalow. “You pick a movie maybe? And I’ll order us some food.”

She smiled at me. “Okay,” she replied softly. I watched her fingers slip along her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she walked away toward the living room area. My eyes never left her as she tucked one leg beneath her as she sat on the sofa, remote in hand.

My eyes squeezed shut. I had the sudden overwhelming urge to go to her, to lean over the back of the sofa and kiss the back of her neck. Memories of the night before slammed through my head. Leigh curled against my side, her head on my chest, my fingers dragging slowly through her thick hair. I’d stayed awake for a long time after she drifted off, trying to memorize the shape of her face, the exact shade of her hair in the moonlight.

“What would you like?” I called over my shoulder as I spread the menu out in front of me. I scanned it idly, not quite sure what I wanted. Or if I was really even hungry. There was a strange sensation of butterflies in my stomach.

The faint brush of her feet against the floor was the only warning that she was getting close. She hovered just out of reach at my side, craning her neck to see the menu in my hands. I pushed it ward her and turned, leaning my hip against the counter. She nipped at her bottom lip as she skimmed it.

“Leigh?” I queried gently. “Do you… _could_ you… trust me?”

Her body tensed as she glanced up at me. “What do you mean?”

I moved my hand closer to hers. Our fingers didn’t touch, but I could feel the heat from her sun-kissed skin. “When I say that I think you’re beautiful, do you believe me?” My hand crept closer. “When I say that I want to touch you… to hold you… to… do you think I’m telling you the truth?”

She hesitated, her gaze going to my hand so close to her own. “I don’t know.” Her voice was small, frightened. “I _want_ to believe it, I think.”

I took a deep breath and brushed my fingers along the back of her hand. When she didn’t move away, I slid my fingertips up her arm with a barely-there pressure. Leigh closed her eyes, her breath coming in faint little sighs, as I curled my hand over her shoulder and up against her neck. My thumb brushed the line of her jaw as my fingers skimmed back into the thick braid of her hair.

“You are more than just beautiful, Leigh,” I said firmly. “You are loyal. Kind. Intelligent. Strong. I know enough about you to know that much. And anyone who doesn’t see it… who doesn’t want to see you… to be _with_ you… they’re a fool.”

For a moment, I thought I’d gone too far. Then, she leaned into my touch, her body turning to fully face mine. She looked at me with those brilliant eyes, her cheeks a desperately attractive shade of pink, and rested her palms on my ribs.

“I _want_ to be here with you,” I whispered. I cradled her face in my hands, thumbs brushing her cheeks. A soft smile curled my lips. “Even if we’re just friends.”

Leigh looked up at me, her fingers sliding along my ribs and around my waist. I dipped closer, my forehead settling against hers. The scent of her enveloped me, and I wanted so desperately to gather her close, hide my face against her neck, breathe in the smell of her hair and her skin. I couldn’t explain it… this feeling that raced through me.

“Kenny,” she said quietly. Her voice made my chest ache in a painfully wonderful way.

I brushed my nose against hers. “Leigh,” I murmured. My fingers stroked her skin, the wisps of her hair.

We stood like that for what felt like a long time. After a moment, she rose onto her toes, tilted her chin up, and pressed her lips against mine. Her arms twined around my neck, pulling me closer. I swept my hands down her back, clutching her against me. I quickly lost myself in the taste of her lips and the feel of her soft curves.

The kiss was slow and lingering. It was something different than anything I’d ever felt before. She let out a barely audible sigh against my mouth. I smiled into the kiss, pressing her closer, lifting my hand to cradle the back of her head. Her fingers slid into my hair, twining the curls around her digits.

My heart pounded in my chest so hard I was surprised that she didn’t sense it. She broke away, sinking back onto her feet. Leigh skimmed her fingertips down the side of my throat and down against my chest. Her palms splayed in the center, and I knew that she could feel the rapid beating there.

“Kenny,” she whispered, smiling shyly. Her hands smoothed over my chest, up to my shoulders. It was hard to think.

I settled my lips against her forehead, still curling her against me, happy to feel the softness of her body. She might disagree, but I thought everything about her was beautiful. I remembered the rise of her hips, the thickness of her thighs. Everything about her was burned into my memory.

Leigh gently disentangled herself from my hold, sliding her fingers through mine. She nipped at her bottom lip as she pulled me toward the sofa in the living area. She sank down, tucking one foot beneath her as she settled to face me. I scooted as close as I could, our knees brushing.

“Can we do that again?” I asked playfully, stretching my arm out on the back of the sofa. I grinned, hoping that she knew I was joking.

She reached out, fingertips grazing along my jaw. I wanted to close my eyes, to lean into that feeling, but I forced myself to keep my eyes on her. I didn’t want to miss a moment with her.

“It’s hard for me to get used to the idea that you…” She looked away, somewhere over my shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment.

I leaned closer and put my hand on the outside of her knee. Goosebumps ran over her skin. “That I want you?”

Leigh nodded. My thumb stroked against her flesh in what I hoped was a soothing arc. She licked her lips. “Yeah.”

“I’ve got the time to convince you,” I said with a smile. I didn’t know where those words came from, but I meant them completely. “If you’ll let me.”

Her eyes suddenly lit up with something hopeful. The flecks of green and brown glittered as she watched me. I counted each thud of my blood in my ears, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

She moved, sitting up on her knees on the cushions. “Let’s start with lunch? And _Ragnarok?_ ”

***

“I can’t believe people complained about this one,” she said, leaning in against my side. My arm settled around her, fingers splayed on her beautifully ample hip. An almost-eaten pizza sat on the coffee table in front of us.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled. “People complain about anything that isn’t a repeat of everything they’ve seen before.”

She turned, tipping her face up toward mine. It was an easy thing to close the space between us and settle my mouth on hers. The feel and taste of her lips was as familiar as if I’d kissed her every day for the whole of my adult life.

I let my fingers trace the curve of her ear. “Do you want to go down to the beach?”

“That would be nice,” Leigh said, closing her eyes and nuzzling against my jaw. “I’d like to feel the sand between my toes.”

We sat that way for a moment. The truth was that I could stay like that forever. For the first time in a very long time, I felt a calm that didn’t come from being in the ring. Sitting on that sofa in paradise with Leigh Keene for just a moment was like a month in my out-of-the-way cottage in Winnipeg.

She _was_ a peace that I didn’t know how I could leave.

Leigh got to her feet and held out her hand for me. Our fingers threaded together as we slipped out of the bungalow, across the pier and down onto the beach. The surf rushed up to meet us, and I smiled as I watched her kick her feet in the foam as we walked. I pulled my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of her, the wind in her hair, the sun bright above her, and the ocean rising up to rush up against her calves.

She was beautiful. She was breathtaking.

And I wanted her in every way that wanting was possible.


	11. Chapter 11: Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had massive shoulder surgery a couple weeks ago but everything is doing much better now. To my amazing co-writer, tumblr-wifey and bestie-lifepartner, Love ya babes. Thank you all for your patience. --Bethany

Chapter 11: Adam

_(GIF owned by symphonyofflavors on Tumblr)_

The ringing of the phone startled me awake. I grunted and looked toward Allie, still asleep. I quietly slid of the bed, threw on a pair of shorts, and raced to the kitchenette.

“Hello?” I asked, trying to avoid waking the woman currently snuggled into my pillow.

“Good afternoon Mr. Page,” said the voice on the other end. It took a moment to place—Marco the amazing, miracle working concierge. “ I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was looking through the dinner reservations and noticed you and Mr. Omega didn't have any plans for tonight. It seems Ms. Mason and Ms. Keene don’t have them either.”

_Damn it, Kenny_ , I groaned silently. “Um, yeah, Ken was supposed to set something up.” For a split second, I wondered what my buddy and Leigh were up to. Then I realized I didn’t want to know. “I guess they went to the beach. Do we have many options?”

“If I might make a suggestion?”

I leaned against the counter and watched Allie turn over in bed. “You haven’t failed us yet, Marco.”

“Thank you, sir.” He sounded genuinely pleased by the confidence. “There is a sandbar out in the bay. We could set up a table or two if you would like. Torches and string lights all around at sunset. Personal chef to cook tableside and make drinks, and a small boat to get you there and back.”

I thought fast as he talked. _Jesus_ , I swore, _this place really_ is _all-inclusive._

“Sources also indicate that there is a meteor shower tonight. With such a clear sky, it might set the appropriate mood,” Marco offered.

_This guy is a damn genius._ “Marco, you are the man! That sounds amazing. Sign us up. When and where?”

“A boat will be by to pick you up from the swim dock of the ladies’ bungalow at seven thirty,” Marco said, seemingly pretty proud of himself. “As for the menu, may I recommend steak and lobster tail? It’s a personal favorite. We can pair that with a wine and have Bananas Foster cheesecake for dessert?”

My stomach growled at the thought. “Yes to all except the wine. Kenny doesn't drink, so Diet Coke for him. Give me the same, but with some Jack Daniels. The ladies have been drinking Cranberry Malibus with Redbull. They seem to like those.'' I could hear Marco typing in the background. This man was definitely a godsend. “Might as well throw some water in there too.”

“Absolutely, Mr. Page. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?” Marco queried.

“Nah, Marco you're the man. You have no idea how much we appreciate you,” I replied, genuinely thankful. “Have a great evening.”

“No problem, Mr. Page. For attire this evening, might I suggest linen shorts with a button up shirt? Have a wonderful dinner tonight, sir.”

As we disconnected, I heard a soft snore coming from the bed. Allie lay curled on her stomach with one hand reaching toward my side of the bed. My eyes roamed. Her blonde hair covered the pillow and the sheet just barely covered her ass.

_There is just something about that girl that I can't put my finger on._ For some reason, she reminded me of wild horses and thunderstorms.

Quietly, I climbed back into bed and slowly wrapped Allie in my arms. “Hey, Mango,” I whispered softly into her hair. “I could spend all day in bed with you, but it’s four thirty. And we’ve got dinner reservations at seven-thirty. Boat’s picking us up from your swim dock.”

She hummed and snuggled closer. Her hand reached for mine, tucking it more tightly around her. My thumb stroked the bottom of her breast innocently.

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like,” I murmured. My lips skimmed the line of her shoulder.

“Well, Cowboy,” Allie replied in that sweet little sleepy voice of hers, “what if I wanna just stay in bed all day with you?”

“Trust me, you don't want to miss this, darlin’.” I replied. My nose slid along the back of her neck and I breathed in the scent of her skin.

“Okay then,” she mumbled, stirring slightly. “I better get up and get dressed, huh?”

Before I could respond, the door of the bungalow slammed open. “Yo, Hanger!” Kenny yelled as he walked through our shared space.

Allie jumped out of bed like she had been struck by lightning. It was a beautiful thing to watch as she snatched up her clothes and high tailed it straight to the bathroom. I could hear her cussing as she quickly got dressed and walked out a moment later, looking innocently guilty.

Kenny appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. Leigh was right behind him, standing at his shoulder with a sun kissed glow around her. Allie’s face turned beet red as her eyes met Leigh’s. The other woman gave Allie a questioning glance, brow raised. It was a mixture of making sure she was ok and… approval. Maybe even a little proud. The smile that crossed Allie’s face could light up the world.

“Oh shit, I'm sorry guys,” Kenny said apologetically. “Didn't mean to interrupt anything.”

“Nah, you're good, Kenny. We were just talking.” _God, I hope he doesn't look at the bed._ I tried not to look at the bed. Memories of the afternoon spun in my mind. _Jesus Christ_.

Allie walked up to me, a gleam in her hazel eyes. “We’re gonna go get ready for dinner. See you on the dock at seven thirty?”

“Absolutely, baby girl. And I promise… no gym shorts.” I gave her the most dashing smile I could manage. _Damn she is way too beautiful_.

Allie smiled and walked toward Leigh, who could not stop grinning back. They looked at one another as if they were having a silent conversation. I swore that the two of them had a true mental connection. They practically shared a brain in the best way. I winked at them before Kenny walked the girls out. Once they were out of sight, I grabbed my shower bag and walked to the bathroom.

“Adam? You good buddy?” Kenny asked. “You seem a little… I don't know… flustered?”

“Yeah man, I’m good. I think.” I let out a heavy sigh and looked at my friend. My back hit the door frame. “Man, there is just something about Allie. I can't describe it.”

“Yeah. I get that. Leigh is amazing, too. She is smart and funny. And, dude, her smile? I can't think straight.” Kenny’s voice was wistful, and he had this fuzzy look in his eyes. A minute later, he gasped. “ ** _Fuck_**! I forgot dinner.”

I laughed out loud. “Yeah, asshole, you did. Marco called about it. Woke me up. Seemed to think we’d given up on the girls.” I shook my head, tsking. I was laying the guilt trip on thick. “But don't worry. That man is a damn genius. We’re having dinner on a sandbar in the bay with a personal chef and bartender. _And_ a meteor shower tonight too.”

Kenny relaxed. That fuzzy look came back.

I grinned. “We’re meeting the boat at seven thirty at the girls’ swim dock.”

“Remind me to tip him _very_ well. That's amazing.” Kenny stood there, gob smacked for a moment. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was up to something.

“Okay, Ken, I'm getting a shower. Marco said to look nice for dinner.” With that, I left Kenny still dumbfounded in the living area.

Walking to the bathroom, the thoughts of the afternoon swirling through my head. I stood in the shower with my thoughts fixed on the most beautiful woman I’d ever laid eyes on. I could see her just like she was standing in front of me. I closed my eyes and pulled back the memories of the afternoon. The way her long blonde hair framed her face while she slept. The way she looked with her eyes closed tight in the throes of passion. The way her body reacted to my touch. The sounds she made when she came.

My cock began to stiffen with the thoughts of Allie running through my head. I tried to ignore the impulse. But, as I washed my hair, I imagined her fingers running through it, gently pulling it. Fuck. I wasn’t sure I could get any harder. _What was this woman doing to me?_

I tried to pull my thoughts away from the beautiful blonde who had lassoed me. But I couldn’t. I gave in to the thoughts of her. My blood boiled with want and need. I wrapped my fingers around my cock. It throbbed in my hand as I stroked it slowly, thinking about Allie’s body and her smile. I bit my lip as the need grew. I could feel the release coming, slowly building.

Thoughts of her flashed through my head. The way she smiled when she thought no one was watching. The way her face glowed in the sunlight and the adorable way her freckles decorated her shoulders. My grip tightened, moved faster. The last stroke took my breath away. Despite myself, a loud growl escaped my chest.

My heart pounded in my chest. _God, I want her again. **Now**! _

Still winded, I got out of the shower and dried off. Thoughts of Allie hovered in the corner of my thoughts. Putting on gym shorts, I tried to distract myself. I went to find Kenny.

“Hey, Cleaner? Where ya at?" I yelled through the villa.

“Out here, Hangman,” he yelled from the deck. I stepped outside to see him standing on one foot, both hands pressed together above his head. “Yoga. So, buddy, how was your afternoon?”

I stared at him. I really hoped I had my _don’t fuck with me_ face on.

“Couldn't help but hear that you sounded a little… I don't know… _frustrated_ in the shower.” Kenny smirked. There was a sly look on his face. Like he knew the truth.

“Man, come on, we took a nap." He didn't need to know any details. "Shit. At least I ain't afraid to be alone with her. Kota did a number on you, didn’t he?”

He put his foot down and propped his hands on his hips. His face contorted. The offended Kenny face killed me every time. We both busted out laughing. But we both kind of knew it was true. Kota Ibushi was a big deal in Kenny’s life, and the loss of that relationship had really fucked him up. Plus, he hadn't been with a girl in a while and Ken was pretty shy. I got the feeling that Leigh was almost exactly the same. They really related to each other well. Hell, they were perfect for each other.

Just like me and Mango.

I balanced on the rail and filled him in on the details of dinner. Out of nowhere, the calm of paradise was split by screams of laughter coming from next door.

“They sure are special, aren't they?” Kenny asked. It sounded almost as if he was just thinking out loud.

“Yeah, they are,” I agreed with a huge smile on my face. “Come on man, we gotta bring our A-game tonight.”


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1: Everyone (The Girls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is SO LONG that we’re posting it in two parts. This part is about the girls, and it explores a little of their history and relationship. There’s some girl action in this part of the chapter, so fair warning. As always, written with the amazingly wonderful bestie-lifepartner @mox-made-me-do-it on Tumblr.

Chapter 12: Everyone (Pt. 1)

_(GIF owned by femme-adorables on Tumblr)_

_Leigh_

I followed Allie into the bungalow, bursting with questions. Kenny might not have noticed the rumpled bed and the furtive glances, but I had. I _knew_ that look in my best friend’s eyes. And it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see the open lust in Adam’s eyes when he looked at her.

“So,” Allie said, trailing through the bungalow lazily. “What are we going to do while we wait for dinner?”

My brows rose as I watched her. I hopped up onto the bed and sat in the center, patting the mattress next to me. She climbed up and stretched out with her head in my lap. Her blonde hair was slightly tangled as I ran my fingers through it. I watched her hazel eyes slip shut and heard the little hum deep in her throat.

“You’re going to tell me everything that happened,” I said teasingly, scratching my fingernails over her scalp. “And you’re not going to leave out a single thing.”

Allie cracked open one eye. Her cheeks turned red. “A girl’s got to have some secrets,” she said dismissively. She grinned faintly and snuggled deeper into my lap. I had a sudden flash of memory of our days in college together. Mischief crossed my mind.

“Come on, Als, tell me,” I whined. I removed her head from my lap and stretched out on the bed beside her. When she remained thoroughly tight lipped, I sighed. If I couldn’t get her to spill the beans with straight questions, I’d do it other means.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers gently. I let them linger there for a brief moment before I drew away. “Did Adam do that?”

She let out a hum of agreement. I grinned and pressed my advantage. My fingertips brushed over her cheek and slid them along her jaw and down to cup her neck. I pushed forward and kissed her again, this time with more intent. My tongue traced the seam of her lips as I tipped her head just where I wanted it. Allie sighed and her mouth opened beneath mine. I felt her hands curl against my ribs. Before she could settle into the kiss, I broke it.

“Did he do that?” I whispered, trying to control my heartbeat. Memories of the past with Allie came flooding back, settled perfectly within my head next to the new ones of Kenny. I licked my lips and settled my forehead against hers.

She whimpered in acknowledgement even as she slipped her hand up and into my hair. I felt her fingers curl in it as she pulled me close. Her mouth found mine, and she didn’t hold back. Allie nipped at my bottom lip before slipping her tongue into my mouth. Heat rushed through me, and I melted against her. She took control of the kiss, deepening it, tightening her fingers in my hair.

The moment she backed away, I chased after. My mouth skimmed up the side of her jaw to her ear. I scraped my teeth gently against a spot behind her ear. Her fingers flexed against my hair, and I growled softly. “Did Adam do this?”

I slipped my fingers up beneath her shirt and walked them along her ribs. I felt my lips curl up in a smirk as I remembered another sun-washed day as the feel of Allie Mason’s flesh beneath my palms. She arched up as I traced the bottom of her breasts teasingly with my fingertips. Allie let out a whine as I swept my touch along the soft underside of her breasts, never moving higher and never touching her where she really wanted.

“Come on, Als,” I whispered, skimming my lips along her throat. “Tell me what happened.”

She shook her head stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and scratched my nails down her sides. I grinned as she shivered, her hips lifting reflexively. She whimpered as I set my hands over her breasts and squeezed playfully, rolling her nipples between my finger and thumb.

“Leigh,” she whispered, her fingers slipping into my hair again.

Wickedness crept into my smile. “Hmm, did Adam do this?” I pushed her shirt up and pressed my lips against her flesh, licking a slow circle around her nipple. Her hold on my hair tightened as I moved from one to the other.

I nipped gently, happy with the sharp gasp I heard. She panted as my hand skimmed down her stomach. My fingers fluttered against the band of her shorts. Her stomach contracted and her back arched up. I squeezed my eyes shut as another memory flashed in front of my mind’s eye. Allie and I racing up the stairs of the Zeta Tau house after the winter formal, our hair falling out of the elaborate designs as we slipped into our shared bedroom. The door slammed shut behind us as she pushed me against the wood, curled her fingers around the back of my neck, and kissed me. If I thought about it hard enough, I could taste the pomegranate and champagne on her tongue.

In an instant, it was as if I was back in that moment again. Allie’s hands slipped around the back of my neck, her fingers wrapping in my hair as she pulled me up toward her. I felt her smile as she pressed her lips against mine. I slid my arms around her, pulling her close and returning her kiss with joy. My heart skipped a beat.

She sat up, pushing her advantage. I sat back on my knees, feeling her fingers slip along my throat as she swept her tongue along my lips. I’d forgotten what it was like to kiss Allie and how much I enjoyed it. She cradled my jaw with one hand as the other stroked slowly along my shoulder and down my arm. I shivered and let out a sigh as I moved closer, straddling her thigh.

“Leigh,” she whispered as we broke apart. Her hazel eyes were still closed. I reached for her again and felt her fingers brush up beneath the hem of my t-shirt.

“Hmm, Als?” I replied, nuzzling against her cheek.

She kissed my neck just beneath my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled as her fingers skimmed along my ribs. Allie’s mouth found mine again, this kiss more insistent and demanding. I twisted my fingers in her shirt even as she pushed my own upward. She slipped away just long enough to pull the fabric over my head. I tugged hers off before she kissed me again, moaning softly against her mouth as bare skin touched.

We smiled softly at one another for an instant. For just a fraction of a second, it was as if Izzy and Jon had never happened. Then I remembered Kenny and Adam and why this moment had started in the first place.

I let out a gasp when I felt Allie’s hand skim up my thigh. Her fingertips brushed the edge of my panties and my hips rolled. I bit down hard on my lip and grabbed the band of her shorts, tugging them down over her hips. Kneeling beside her, I pulled them off and dropped them onto the floor beside the bed. I took an instant’s time to look along the length of her body before I nudged her legs apart and settled on my stomach between her thighs.

Reaching back, I tugged the blanket up over my head and grinned as I licked a slow trail from her knee up the inside of her leg.

_Allie_

“Holy fuck!” I said as I felt the tip of her tongue ghost up my inner thigh. Unsurprisingly, Leigh was the only person that could send chills up my spine by barely touching me. Her fingers inched up my legs teasingly, the knot in my belly beginning to grow. My body burned, and I felt my pussy getting wetter.

The way she touched me made me want her even more.

“Baby girl?” Leigh asked in a tone I hadn’t heard since college. It was barely above a whisper. “Did Adam do this?”

When her warm, wet mouth attached to my core it sent shock waves through my entire body. Leigh was the first and only woman that could touch me like this. I was putty in her hands with her every touch having me begging for more. Her left arm hooked under my thigh to hold me close as my hips lifted to meet her mouth. She pulled away teasingly.

“If that's a yes, I'm gonna need you use your words, babes. You know I love hearing you Als. Just think about how loud you always got.” She licked a long, slow trail along my core before I heard her voice again. “I swear the entire house heard us that night. Now be a good girl and come for me.”

It was wicked of her. A loud moan escaped my lips as her teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh between my legs. I could feel a smile curl on to Leigh's lips as her tongue slid over that little bundle of nerves. My back arched off the bed and threaded a hand into her hair. The auburn strands slipped against my fingers as I pulled her closer. Only seconds later I was a moaning mess in her hands.

It would be a miracle if the boys didn't hear us.

“Leigh… Holy fuck… Babes… I'm gonna come so hard.” I'm not sure how I started forming words. My brain definitely wasn't working. It was fried from the way her fingers slowly walked up my thigh. While her tongue focused on my clit, swirling and flicking devilishly, two fingers slipped inside me.

I let out a moan and tightened my hold in her hair.

She remembered exactly what I liked. It was like the last several years hadn't even existed. The way she immediately found that one tiny spot—the one that half the time I couldn't find—made me whimper wantonly. As another finger pushed inside me, I could hear Leigh moan as I came all over her fingers. An earth rattling scream tore out of me as the orgasm blasted through my limbs.

_Shit the guys,_ I thought desperately, the terror spiking on the crest of my orgasm. _There is no way they didn't just hear that. Shit Adam! What would he think? Kenny too? I don't want to ruin any of this. Stupid horomones._

In the next moment, thoughts were useless. My body went weak as she pulled her fingers out of the fountain that was me. Her lips skimmed up my inner thigh. Panting, I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of her mouth and her fingers on my body. She was amazing. Honest to God, the best lover that I’d ever had. I ran my fingers through her hair, just like I had all those times in the Zeta Tau house.

Then it all came flooding back. The lazy Sunday mornings. The midnight thunderstorms. All the heartache we had endured over the years. All the struggles. I’d known it all those years ago. I would do anything for Leigh, and I loved her more than I had loved anyone. Jon could never accept that he would always—in some ways—be second to her, regardless of how far apart we were. She would always be there. And, honestly, I wouldn't change anything.

“Allyson Mason, please tell me what happened with Adam? It's not like you to not want to share the details.” Leigh asked quietly, almost concerned. It wasn’t often that she called me by my full first name. It got my attention. “I can see you're not hurt, but you are uncharacteristically quiet considering I already know what happened.”

She crawled up from beneath the blankets and settled her mouth against my ear. “Babes, I could _taste_ him on you. I just want to hear you say it.” 

I shivered. Nodded.

“Leelee, come take a shower with me?” I whispered as she skimmed her fingertips along the valley between my breasts. “I'll show you everything he did. I promise.”

She hesitated, her fingers stilling. But I could hear the pound of her heart. I _knew_ her. I _knew_ that she was drowning in her own arousal.

“Please let me help you cum,” I murmured, threading my fingers into her hair. I pulled it gently, drawing her mouth close to mine. “You know you want to.” 

Leigh’s green eyes opened, hooded and dark. That look practically begged me to kiss her. I released her hair, trailing my fingers down along her throat, and gently rose to my feet. I held out my hand out to her. Her own trembled as she reached out for mine. 

“Als?” she whispered. Leigh lowered her eyes to the floor, all the confidence draining from her face. “Are you sure? I mean, I know this isn't exactly your normal...”

“If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have asked. Please stop overthinking and just trust me.” I smiled gently and tucked her wayward hair behind her ear. “You know you are the only woman I have ever wanted to be with. Now, you are going to come so hard Kenny is going to hear you and your knees won’t work. Are you going to go willingly, or am I gonna have to tie you up?”

Fire burned in her eyes as I pulled her to her feet. My free hand quickly found the back of her neck. I snatched her in close and kissed her as hard as I could. My tongue skimmed her mouth before pushing past her parted lips. The kiss was hungry and demanding, and it consumed everything.

I wished she could see herself through my eyes. To see how absolutely beautiful she was… especially when she moaned for me.

Leigh watched me with wide, breathtaking eyes when we broke apart. “Well, I guess I won't argue with that logic,” she whispered. “You really are too smart for your own good, you know that?”

I pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and slipped into the bathroom to turn on the shower. My heart thumped in my chest, but I didn’t doubt myself. Right then, all I wanted was her.

Once the shower was going and the room had filled with steam, Leigh joined me. She appeared through the mist. Leigh was never one for showing off her body, so when she walked into the shower wrapped in a towel, I wasn't surprised. It didn’t change the fact that the way her body moved drove me crazy. The way her hips moved when she walked was mesmerizing. I knew all the struggles behind those green eyes, and every day she amazed me more. She was my best friend, and probably one of the great loves of my life.

I sat on a huge ledge inside the shower and softly patted the tile next to me. She sat down and rested her head gently on my shoulder. An approving hum escaped my throat as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pressing my lips to her temple.

“Look at you, all wrapped up like a Christmas present,” I cooed. “I must have been very good to receive such a gift.” I squeezed her tightly before I stood up and turned toward her.

Once our eyes locked, I could see the nerves fall away. She knew there was nothing that would make me stop loving her. Leigh didn't try to fight me when I reached for the towel. She shifted slightly as I unwrapped her, her gaze never leaving mine. Once the towel had been removed from Leigh's curvy frame, I dropped it on the shower floor in front of her. I couldn't hide the pure desire in my eyes. A long moment passed as I looked at her. Sure, we’d shared a room many times since college. I’d seen her naked more times than I could count. But just then, there was something about the moment that was different. I wished she knew how much I wanted her.

“Relax, babes. It's my turn to take care of you.” My fingernails moved up the side of her calves and thighs. Goosebumps formed on her skin. If I hadn’t known the truth, I would ask if she was cold.

I sank to my knees in front of her. The cold tile sharpened the heat rushing through my body. I couldn’t resist when the position brought her breasts right in front of me. I kept my eyes on her as I leaned forward. I took one nipple in my mouth, while my left hand enveloped the other. While rolling one nipple between my thumb and forefinger, the other perked as my teeth grazed over it. She arched forward, and I could see her eyelids fluttering.

A surprised gasp escaped her lips I bit gently and squeezed roughly. Her fingers were white knuckled on the edge of the ledge. I remembered her wickedness from earlier. _Two can play that game_. Releasing her breast from my left hand, I let it slowly explore lower, settling along the apex of her thighs. Her moan was loud and lewd when I gave a sudden sharp suck on her nipple. My right hand reached up to caress her cheek, and she turned to press a kiss into my palm.

I pushed her shoulder back so she would relax against the wall. My fingers ghosted along the side of her neck and down between her breasts. Putting a hand on each of her knees, I looked into her eyes. I waited, biting my lip almost as if I were asking permission. Slowly, I pushed Leigh’s knees apart and hooked my elbows under her knees.

“Als?” she panted. Her hips writhed, begging for friction. “Please, don't tease me.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, babes.” I pressed a kiss on the inside of her knee. And it was there that the gentleness stopped.

I pulled her closer. Without warning, I dipped my head between her legs. One long swipe of my tongue later, Leigh was putty in my hands. I closed my eyes and buried my tongue between her folds. As my tongue found her clit, I gently slid two fingers deep inside of her. There was no denying her arousal. She came almost immediately.

A loud shriek escaped her lips as a moan reverberated in my chest. _God, she tastes amazing._

“Oh… my… God, Als!” She panted and ground her hips against me. “Please, don't stop. Holy fuck!” She was frantic, almost screaming.

Her eyes opened, making contact with mine momentarily before rolling back in her head. I watched her chest rise and fall in sync with the flicks of my tongue against her clit. Slowly, I worked a third finger inside her. Her body shuddered and her hips bucked. After giving her a moment to adjust, I started pumping my fingers inside her. I curled my them forward, angling them upward, steady at first then harder and faster. I sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down gently, flicking my tongue furiously.

She screamed my name as she came. It bounced from the tile, echoing in my ears like music.

Then, the sound of a familiar voice rang out.

“We heard screaming!” Kenny panted, obviously scared by Leigh’s noise. Adam pushed him further into the room, clearly worried that someone was hurt. “Are you o…...k?”

His voice dropped off when he seemed to realize what they’d walked into. I stood quickly and stepped in front of Leigh. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at a wide-eyed Kenny and Adam. Being the gentlemen they were, both men turned around and excused themselves quickly. Once their retreating backs were out of sight, I reached for Leigh. She was beet red and trying to cover up. But it seemed her limbs weren’t quite working yet.

We burst into giggles the moment we looked at one another.

“Should I go talk to them?” I asked as I helped my Leelee to her feet. She stood for a second and then plopped back down.

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea. My legs don't want to work just yet.” A worried look crossed her face. It disappeared as fast as it arrived, replaced by a faint smile. “I'll be there in a minute.”

After a quick dry of my body, I wrapped the towel around my hair and put on a soft hotel robe, knotted tight around my waist. I hurried out of the bathroom, making sure to pull the door shut firmly behind me.

“Adam? Kenny?” I called, looking for the guys. They weren’t anywhere in the bungalow. Walking out onto the deck, I found them sitting with their legs hanging off the swim dock. The sound of my steps gave me away as I approached.

Kenny was the first to speak. “I swear we thought someone was hurt,” he said quickly, not looking at me. “I would never just… you know… if I didn't think…” As his voice dropped off, I could hear the sincerity. And the concern. He really was a nice guy. I could trust him with Leigh.

“Hey, Kenny, stop. It's okay. You didn’t _have_ to leave. I know what you saw and…” I tried to explain but I stumbled over my thoughts. Adam stood and walked toward me with an open expression of amused interest. The noise of the door closing drew my attention away from his easy grin. Leigh had just emerged from the bungalow wrapped in a matching robe and clutching a towel in front of her.

The moment he saw her, Kenny ran to Leigh. They stood next to the daybed, whispering. Leigh was still bright red. She didn’t quite look him in the eyes. Kenny was white as a sheet.

Adam stood in front of me, taking my chin and lifting my face to meet his eyes. “Hey, you have nothing to explain, okay? Nothing has changed. The boat will be here in twenty minutes if you aren't otherwise engaged and would still like to join us.” 

He smiled that slow cowboy grin. He pulled me in close to whisper in my ear. “Maybe after dinner you can give me a few pointers? Or should I talk to Leigh about that?” He smirked and pressed a kiss on my cheek. “Now, go get ready if you’re so inclined.”

Laughing, he then turned me around and sent me back towards the house with a slap on the ass. His voice stopped me a few steps later. “Hold on, we thought we heard a smaller scream earlier… was that you?”

S _hit, he did hear me._ What was the point of playing dumb? He’d seen the truth. I turned around and replied as innocently as possible. “Well, when she’s touching me like that and asking if you did that, too… I had to be honest.” With a wink and a smile, I ran off towards the bungalow, snatching Leigh away from Kenny as I went by.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2: Everyone (The Boys)

Chapter 12 Part 2: Everyone (The Boys)

_(GIF owned by etherealconsciousness on Tumblr)_

_Kenny_

I watched Leigh walk away with Allie and something snapped inside me. The brief glimpse of her in that shower was burned into my memory. And I felt my soul shrink just a little.

“I knew it,” I said quietly, turning to see Adam standing a few feet away. “You owe me fifty bucks, Hangman.”

He crossed the deck just as I sank down on the edge of the daybed. I thought about those quiet moments with Leigh—the kisses on the beach, the way she curled against me that night under the stars—and wondered how much of it had been real. If any of it had been.

“I’ll pay you when we get back Stateside,” my friend said as he sat down beside me. “But I bet you that same fifty that you’re leaving here with that woman.”

I glanced back up at the door and thought I saw her moving on the other side of the glass. My heart skipped a beat even as my stomach twisted in knots. “You… you _saw_ that, too. I’m clearly not her type.”

Adam smiled just a little and clapped his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed hard, his thumb digging into my collarbone, and gave me a shake. “Look, Ken, I really don’t think you need to worry about this. At all.”

I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. “Am I insane?”

He shook me again. “Dude, we’ve only known them two days. We have _zero_ right to be possessive of them like that. We can’t begin to understand what they have.” I wanted to argue, to tell him how there was a horrible pain in my chest now. “Maybe you remember a certain guy who has the same effect on you?”

_Ibushi_ , I thought desperately. The loss of him was the reason I’d left Japan. God knew it had scarred me for a long time.

“The last few days have been good for you, Ken. And I’ve seen how she looks at you,” Adam said confidently. “Take it for what it is. And enjoy it. Besides… if she comes out that door to go on some romantic boat ride with us, I think that says a lot, don’t you?”

Before I could respond, the still air was filled with the sound of the boat as it slipped up to the girls’ swim dock. It was bigger than I’d pictured with an outboard motor and a pair of facing seats on each side. The captain waved at us from under a white canopy. The name of the boat was painted along the side in swirling ombre… _The Tahitian Temptress._

“Seems fitting, doesn’t it?” Adam said, nudging me to turn around. The girls had reappeared. Allie wore a flowing pale blue dress printed with passion flowers and orchids. I didn’t have to look to know that Hangman was eyeing the knee-high slit in the dress with interest.

It was a good thing, because I _couldn’t_ have looked away from Leigh Keene if I tried. Her dress was a deep plumb that swirled around her knees. The sleeves were just two strips that wrapped around her bicep near her elbow. The neckline swooped over her collarbones and up over her shoulders. And God help me, there was a cut out in the center of her dress that went from collarbones to the middle of her chest. It was a breathtaking view of her cleavage with a hint of the heather lace of her bra.

Her red hair fell free over her shoulder, the shades of it catching in the sunset. I choked on my own breath. I’d never seen anyone as devastatingly beautiful as she was just then.

“Kenny?” _Oh shit, oh fuck, she’s so close. I want her but she doesn’t want me, does she?_ “Kenny, are you okay? You look… off.”

“What? Uh, yeah,” I sputtered, cringing at the sound of my own voice. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m fine. Yeah.”

Leigh looked up at me, brows raised, concern burned into her features. She tucked her hair behind her ear and settled her attention on the boat bobbing next to the swim dock. I watched her chest rise and fall with her breath. I saw the blush that ran over her cheeks. And suddenly, all I could think about was the briefest glimpse I’d caught of her in that shower. She slid her fingers over her cheek and back over her ear, tucking her hair away again. I watched her every move and tried not to picture other things.

“Shall we, ladies?” Adam said, grinning at the three of us as he gestured toward the boat. “Can’t have our supper getting cold, now can we?”

He settled his hand on the base of Allie’s spine possessively and guided her toward the boat bobbing by the swim dock. She grinned at him as they stepped onto the deck and took a seat. Allie dipped her head toward him and whispered something that made him laugh.

I felt Leigh’s hand slip into mine, her fingers threading into the spaces between my own. It felt like being slammed into the mat flat on my back. All the air raced out of my lungs. My head stopped working. I looked at her, unmoving, unblinking. It reminded me of how I felt around Ibushi—only somehow a thousand times more electric.

She looked at me with those mossy green eyes… eyes that suddenly looked sad. For a moment, I thought I felt her squeeze my hand. Then the warmth of her touch was gone, and she was stepping into the boat alone. I caught Allie’s frustrated gaze as I joined them. The only seat left was beside Leigh, but she seemed to make herself smaller when I sat next to her. That breathless feeling came back again, only this time it felt like a rib-cracking punch to the chest.

I watched the water foam behind the boat as we skirted the outside edge of the resort toward along, glow sandbar. A white tent had been set up on the widest part of the little island, and I could see a table sitting near the water. Several people were waiting for us, including—at least it looked like it from a distance—Marco.

The moment the _Tahitian Temptress_ skimmed along the side of the sandbar two guys appeared with a wooden gangplank that hooked onto the side rail of the boat. Adam hopped up and balanced on the wood, reaching out toward the girls.

“Let me give you a hand, Miss Keene,” he said. It was that molasses sweet voice he used when he wanted to play up the cowboy.

Something uncomfortable snapped through me when I saw her give him a wide, bright, easy smile that made her blush. “Why thank you, sir,” she replied, playfulness and joy in her voice.

Leigh stood on the sand, waiting while Hangman helped Allie down from the boat. Before she took his offered hand, she looked back at me. “Let’s you and me have a talk, Omega.”

She said something quietly to Adam, who quickly hooked Leigh’s arm into his and smoothly guided her toward the tent. The moment I stood next to her, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the other side of the sandbar, just out of earshot of Adam and Leigh.

“Stop it right now,” she said firmly, crossing her arms. “I swear to God, Kenny Omega, if you break her heart and make her cry, I will personally punch you in the balls.”

“I’m obviously not…”

Allie waved her hand, shushing me before I could start and grabbed my wrist aggressively. “Yes, Leigh and I have a history. And, yes, it gets revisited from time to time. I know her, and I know that she wants you. But she shuts down easy. You don’t have anything to be jealous of, Kenny. But you _have_ to trust her.”

I looked back at where Adam and Leigh sat at a table made up for four. My friend leaned his elbows on the table, talking to Leigh with a warm and genuine grin. She angled her body toward him and laughed at whatever it was he was saying. Leigh radiated calm sitting next to Adam. She smiled, my heart pulsed, and I remembered…

… I remembered what it was like to want someone, to crave someone, to _love_ someone so desperately that it consumed me. It was everything I’d ever _thought_ of feeling for Ibushi, and then more than I could ever have imagined. How could it have happened so quickly? So completely?

The sound of Leigh’s laugh floated across the ocean breeze. In that moment, the want and the need to be next to her—to make her laugh and smile like that—was so strong that I couldn’t fight it. With one pleading, desperate glance at Allie, I turned away and walked toward where Adam and Leigh sat chatting beneath the white tent. My heart tore through my chest, pounding harder than ever before in my life.

“Leigh,” I said the moment I stood beside her. I knew what I wanted. I _wanted_ to pull her to her feet and kiss her. I _wanted_ to disappear with her and tell her the truth of how I felt. But I couldn’t. Something held me back. The sadness that had bloomed in her eyes, the doubt she had in my sincerity… I took a deep breath and tried to smile. “You look beautiful tonight.”

_Adam_

“Let me give you a hand, Miss Keene,” I said, pouring on the sweetness as I held out a hand for Leigh. As I helped her from the boat, I saw the look Allie gave Ken. Something told me that they were going to have a little talk.

“Why thank you, Sir,” Leigh replied. She had a smile that could light up any room. I held out my elbow for her to take as we set out towards the table. She tucked her hand into the crook of my arm like any good Southern girl. After a couple steps, she leaned in and whispered, “You may have to go save him. I saw that look too.”

Leigh laughed softly before looking down at her feet. "If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?” 

“Of course.” I gazed down at her as we made our way to the table. Her face was easy to read. “You really don't have to ask though. I've never seen the man that shook. He really likes you. Like a lot.”

She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. I saw the way she looked at Kenny and I felt suddenly sad for them both. “Seeing you and Allie threw him for a loop,” I explained. “I keep telling him to just relax, but he's worried he isn't your type. Don't worry, he overthinks everything.”

“Should he and I go for a walk and talk?” she asked, her voice small.

“Baby girl, you don't have to explain anything. Period. We have only known you ladies a couple of days,” I reassured, grinning. “I could never begin to understand what you two have. That's exactly what I told him, and I stand by that. And don’t worry. He will figure it out or I'll just woo both of ya!”

She giggled and I understood another reason why Kenny liked her so much. Her laugh was contagious. We walked beneath the white tent to find a beautiful table set for four. I held out a chair for her and plopped down next to her. We ordered drinks and talked while Allie and Ken made their way to the table. 

When they finally came over, I awkwardly jumped out of my seat to hold out a chair for Allie. When Kenny told her that she looked beautiful, I watched her blush. A sideways glance at Allie told me that Kenny had learned at least one lesson. He slipped into my vacated seat next to her. Their voices were soft as they talked quietly between themselves.

He was right. She really did look amazing in that dress, the way it blew in the breeze and hugged those beautiful curves 

“Is everything ok, beautiful?” I asked Allie as she sat down.

“Yeah,” she said with the most beautiful, breathtaking smile. “Everything is great.” But I could tell something was wrong. I’d would have to talk to her about it later. 

“Gentlemen, good evening. And who are these beautiful ladies with you tonight?” Marco beamed at the girls as he took each of their hands and kissed their knuckles. “Ms. Keene. Ms. Mason. You both are a vision to behold. And it seems the gentlemen have cleaned themselves up appropriately this evening.”

He turned and gave us an appraising look. When it seemed like we passed inspection, he turned back to Leigh and Allie. “Your gentlemen have taken the liberty of setting up a beautiful evening for you. Dinner will be served very shortly. We’ve prepared steak and lobster with bananas foster for dessert. You have your own personal wet bar with a bartender to prepare whatever you would like.”

Leigh and Allie grinned at each other and giggled. _God they’re beautiful_. A glance at Kenny told me he was thinking the same. He looked at Leigh like she’d hung the stars.

“Also, this evening after dinner, there will be a beautiful light show in the sky,” Marco continued. He was smooth. If I didn’t know better, it sounded like he was trying to convince them that Ken and I had set that up, too. “The meteor shower will be visible beginning at nine tonight. It will be a very clear night with no moon, so you should have an excellent view.”

Allie reached out and took Leigh’s hand, squeezing her fingers. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ken clench his fist. I kicked him under the table. “If there should be anything you require, please don't hesitate to let me know,” Marco offered before he bowed his head and backed away.

The bartender brought over a Diet Coke for Kenny and sat a bright red bubbly drink in front of Allie. I picked up my Jack and Coke and stood up. “Ladies—and Kenny—I would like to propose a toast.” They picked up their glasses and held them up. Allie was watching me with those eyes of hers and I felt my whole face turn red. “Here's to a beautiful vacation with friends. Both old and new. May the spirit of the islands guide us all. Cheers.” 

“Cheers!” they all said in unison as they clinked glasses across the table. A guy in a white jacket brought plates of perfectly cooked steak and lobster. The girls sort of collapsed against each other as they breathed in the scent of the food.

Kenny leaned on the table’s edge and talked with Leigh. Their conversation seemed to flow easier after he’d talked to Allie. Truth be told, I was proud of him for putting himself out there. After that whole thing with Ibushi, he hadn’t really let anyone see the _real_ Kenny in a very long time. It made my romantic’s heart happy to see him want to try. And he couldn’t have picked a better woman to open up to. Leigh was one of the smartest, funniest, and most caring people I had ever met. She reminded me a little of me—getting a teaching degree and then just having her dream job kind of fall into her lap.

Then there was Allie. She was beautiful in ways that I couldn’t explain. There was something about her that turned me topsy-turvy. It was like the moment of freefall after a horse buck. Not caring about what happened before or what might happen next. Just amazing adrenaline. Her laugh was smoother than any whiskey and just as addictive. Her smile was dangerous, but with soft and sweet edges drove me insane. I’d seen her beautiful and writhing and I’d seen her ugly crying. But she was breathtaking no matter what.

By the time our plates were clean, one thing was clear. Once again, Marco was on point. _Man, I hope the girls don't realize we have zero idea what's going on._

“Oh my goodness, that was amazing. I don't think I could eat another bite if I tried,” Allie said as she placed her napkin on the table. 

Leigh used her fork to steal the last few bites of steak from her friend’s plate. “Can we take that chef home with us?”

Kenny grinned. “I’ll see if I can hire him out for you.”

She blushed and looked away. Allie grinned at Kenny. I took advantage of the fact that Ken and Leigh seemed to be getting themselves together.

“Well, darlin’, would you like to walk down the sand bar with me?” I asked, holding my hand out for her. “The stars will be out soon. And I’m sure we want to get a good spot for that meteor shower.” 

Her eyes lit up a beautiful golden color as she took my hand. She leaned in against my side as we strolled down the sandbar. Music spilled from somewhere on the shore, quiet enough that it faded into distance. Grinning, I held my arm up to spin her around. She twirled out in front of me, the skirt of her dress flying up around her hips. As she spun back in, I saw the light in her eyes fade.

I pulled her in close and tilted her chin, hoping she would look me in the eye. “You know, I'm not expecting anything from you, right?” 

“No, I know. And I appreciate it, Adam. I'm trying really hard to just be in the moment in this fairy tale, but my reality is crumbling.” Her voice was low and sad. She didn’t look directly at me. “I feel like I should be devastated, but I'm just not. I'm almost… _relieved_ it's over. You know?”

She went quiet for a moment before she continued. “I’m sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear about all of this.” 

“You're fine, darlin’. I just want you to have a good time this week. Seems like you need it.” I grinned sideways and ran a hand over my hair. “Whatever you want, we can do. Ken and I have literally no plans, so we can hang out the four of us. Nothing else has to happen. You don’t even have to be alone with me ever again.”

I hoped that my face didn’t show how much I thought that idea sucked. I glanced back to find Leigh and Kenny trailing behind us by a hundred yards or so. They were walking close together. I couldn’t tell if they were holding hands, but I hoped Ken had gotten the guts up to try.

“If you just want to hang with your girl, that's totally cool—not that you need our permission to do that. And, if after this week, you want to stay friends, I would like that very much. No expectations. Just friends.” I stopped in the sand and turned to look at her. The stars made her look ethereal. “But, for this week, I'm yours if you'll have me. Besides… the view with you two is so much prettier.”

Allie smiled a little and leaned against my side. Leigh and Ken closed the gap by half. I leaned in and whispered, “Don't make me spend the whole week alone with Kenny. I might actually go insane.”

Her grin got wider, and she let out a happy laugh. It was a perfectly beautiful sound. It faded away as the first streak of light sped across the darkened sky. We stood in silence, watching the sky and the beautiful show the stars were putting on. I couldn't imagine a more perfect night. I pulled her close and sway to the music that filtered in from a distance. The words came easy as I sang the words quietly into her ear as I held her close.

I brushed my nose against her hair, breathing in the scent of her. I’d remember it no matter how far away we were.


	14. Chapter 13: Leigh

Chapter 13: Leigh

_(GIF owned by kennyisanomega on Tumblr)_

The sky was beautiful with the lights streaming over the velvet black of space. There was faint music in the distance, muffled by the sound of the surf slipping up on the edge of the sandbar. All of that was drowned out by the thundering of my heart in my ears. Kenny walked close to me with his hands stuck in his pockets. The scent of him reminded me of tree blossoms and something sweet beneath.

I knew what he’d seen, and I knew from Adam that he’d immediately thought the worst. Even though I didn’t owe him an explanation, I felt that I needed to tell him the truth of how I felt. I took a deep breath of the ocean air, screwed up my courage, and tucked my arm through his. He stiffened for a moment, the muscles in his arm tense and hard, then relaxed.

“Kenny, I know you saw…”

He reached across his chest and settled his hand on mine. “You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s none of my business.”

I leaned against his shoulder. “I’ve known Allie since college. We fell into this thing we have, and it shaped who I am. She’s my best friend, Kenny, and I don’t know what I’d do without her. I mean, we had this dream of the production studio in college, but we both played it safe. I started out teaching. She got an MBA. She met Jon on a business trip. But she was always there for me. Allie Mason is the first person I ever loved. I _still_ love her, in just about every way that you can love a person.”

As soon as I started talking, the words poured out without stopping. “There was a brief time right after college—before I met Izzy—that Jon tried to set me up with one of his friends. That whole heartedly didn’t work out from the start. He was… well, the best way to say it is a fuck boy. You’ve probably seen his dick on Twitter.”

Kenny’s eyes went wide. “Wait… Allie was engaged to…. _that_ Jon? Holy shit.”

“You’ve heard of him?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. He’s spent the last year trying to be me. And spoiler alert, he’s failing spectacularly.”

I couldn’t help but grin. “Good.”

Kenny laughed, and it made something like electricity run through my body. He was handsome and sweet and kind. There was no doubt about how physically attractive he was, but there was something about his sweetness that amplified all the rest. It had been a long time since I’d felt this way about anyone but Izzy or Allie. Even though it scared me, I got the sense that he was feeling the same.

I stopped and turned to face him. The breeze ruffled beneath the skirt of my dress and blew my hair around my face. I reached up to tuck the wayward locks behind my ear, my fingertips skimming along my jaw and along my cheek. Kenny’s eyes watched every move, and I could see them darkening beneath the starlight.

“It’s been a really long time since I’ve… _wanted_ anything with a guy,” I confessed quietly. “But I want something with you.”

His lips curled up into a soft smile. He brushed his knuckles along my cheek, his fingers tangling in my blowing hair. I watched his tongue brush across his lips. “I know the feeling,” Kenny whispered back. “I know what it’s like to give someone your whole heart and have them break it into pieces. I never expected Ibutan… _Ibushi_ …” He paused, taking a deep breath. His fingers settled against my face. “I never expected him to do that to me, but I guess we never do.”

The sadness in his voice made my heart ache for him. I leaned into his touch, my eyes slipping closed. My soul was desperate to comfort him, to take away some of the pain he felt. “I’m so sorry, Kenny.”

He moved closer and slipped his arm around my waist. I settled against his chest with my palm flat over his heart. “I haven’t felt really alive since it happened… since I left Japan. Not until I sat with you in that airport.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but Kenny settled his lips against mine in a feather light kiss. It lasted only a fraction of an instant, but it made me feel warm inside. When we parted, he rested his forehead against mine. The heat of his body settled around me.

“I want something with you,” he murmured. The words came out almost pained. He sighed and pulled me closer. “Come dance with me.”

The shift was almost comically dramatic, but I didn’t say no. I liked being in Kenny’s arms. It didn’t matter if there were other people around. He folded his hand into mine and lead me toward the edge of the sandbar where the music was a little louder.

“Stay right here,” he said just before giving me another barely-there kiss. I stood in the sand, the surf washing up over my toes, and watched as he walked back to the tent where we’d had dinner. He spent a moment talking to Adam and Allie, who grinned at him. Allie looked at me over Kenny’s broad shoulder and smiled.

Kenny came back a moment later and wrapped me up in his arms again. The music was barely audible over the sound of the water, but it didn’t matter. Being curled against Kenny’s chest and swaying beneath a sky full of shooting stars… it was the calmest I’d felt in a long time.

Time stood still and stretched out. The rhythmic sound of the ocean and the beating of his heart against my ear lulled me into a daze. I could feel his fingers brushing against my hair and along my back.

“Come back with me?” Kenny whispered in my ear softly. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I looked up into his blue eyes and fell into them. “Okay.”

***

Kenny ran his fingertips along my shoulders and along my arm as I slid the key into the door of the bungalow I shared with Allie. I had a feeling that he’d asked for Allie’s permission for this. It was sweet.

The moment I opened the door, I was awash in flickering light and the scent of flower petals. Kenny stood behind me, just inside the doorway, as I walked slowly into the room. Little electric tealights sat on the counters and along the windows. Flower petals were spread out on the floor and over the duvet on the bed.

“Kenny… how…?” I turned to see him looking sheepish. The grin that spread over his face was adorable and made his eyes crinkle. It made warmth tingle along my skin. 

He stepped close and gathered me against his chest. “I called in a favor,” Kenny said quietly. His fingers slid along my cheek, strong and gentle. They trailed up my jaw and skimmed along my jaw. “And, honestly, Hangman and Allie might have played a part, too.”

I smiled, my heart skipping a beat at the sweet gentleness in his touch. His fingers tipped my head up, and I rose on my toes to press my lips against his. What started faint became more insistent. Kenny pressed on hand into the base of my spine, curled the other around the back of my neck. I relaxed into his arms as he deepened the kiss. My fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt.

He pulled away, the tip of his nose brushing against mine. “It’s been a while,” he murmured against my lips.

“Me, too,” I replied as I draped my arms around his neck. He grinned and splayed his beautifully long fingers against my shoulder blades and held me like I was breakable. “I’m not good at this.”

He settled his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. “Neither am I.”

I could feel blood pound through my veins as I leaned into him. My fingers slipped through his curls. He was solid and strong, but in that moment, he looked so vulnerable. There was a softness in his touch as we stood amid flower petals and flickering tealights. Kenny drew me closer, our lips touching briefly once again.

A soft moan slipped out of him. His fingers tightened against my body, sliding down my back and settling on the curve of my hips and thighs. My dress bunched beneath his searching hands. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of those beautiful fingers of his along my flesh.

“Leigh,” he said, his voice deep and rough. The sound made me burn all over.

I blushed at the thoughts that skipped through my head. “Come with me,” I whispered, curling my fingers around his wrists and pulling him deeper into the room.

We stopped beside the bed, watching one another with all the nervousness of two inexperienced teenagers. It felt that way, at least for me. Kenny was the first to move. He sat on the edge of the mattress and curved his hands against my hips before drawing me close to stand between his knees. His fingers flexed, every move pulling the hem of my dress higher and higher. Blood pounded in my ears.

Kenny smiled up at me, and I felt my heart melt. I cradled his face in my palms and leaned in to kiss him softly. He sighed against my mouth as he finally slid his hand beneath the fabric of my clothes. The feel of his touch on my bare skin was stronger than I imagined it would be.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured as his fingers dug into the flesh of my hips. “The moment I saw you…”

I kissed him again, more insistently this time. My fingers wound in his hair, tugging the strands gently. The way his touch tightened and drew me closer made heat rush through me. I scratched my nails against his scalp.

“Jesus Christ,” he swore when I drew away and turned around. I gathered my hair up in my hands to pull it out of the way. When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw him taking his time looking along the lines of my body.

“Are you going to unzip me, Kenny?”

The moment he drew the zipper down, I tugged my dress over my head and tossed it onto the floor. Before I could turn around, I felt Kenny’s fingers along my hips and his mouth settling on the curve of my spine.


	15. Chapter 14: Allie

Chapter 14: Allie

_(GIF owned by jayofsunshine on Tumblr)_

“Well Mango,” Adam whispered as we watched our best friends walk into the bungalow next door. “I think you're stuck with me for the evening.” His hand slid gently down my back, settling on the base of my spine, as he led the way into the boys’ bungalow.

I shrugged playfully and smiled. “Eh, could be worse, I guess. You aren't a complete asshole… _yet_.”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked towards the bar. It was amazing how comfortable I was with him, especially given that he was a wrestler. God knows I'd been burned by them before. _God what am I thinking?_

Adam was different. His vibe was the total opposite of Jon’s. 

“Well damn, I'm not sure how to take that, Allie. My feelings are kinda hurt. I thought we were doing ok.” He gave me a dramatically sad expression as he turned his back to me. “Can I get you something from the bar milady?” He plugged his phone into the sound system in the bungalow before digging into the minibar fridge. 

“Honestly, water would be awesome...too much alcohol the last couple days,” I requested. As the speakers came to life, the unmistakable sound of Chris Stapleton’s _Tennessee Whiskey_ crooned softly through them. It was one of those songs that you couldn't help but to feel in your bones. I suppose that’s why it was one of my favorites.

I walked alone out to the deck, swaying back and forth, singing along. A moment later I felt one of Adam’s hands slip into mine. He stepped into my space and slowly spun me in time with the music. His other hand wrapped gently around me; his palm pressed against my waist. I moved closer. My free arm wrapped around his neck. I let my fingers gently snake through his wispy golden hair. For a while, we swayed gently to the music and sang along.

The moment was perfect. It was slow and lingering, and I was glad the music slipped into ballads. One after the other, we sang and danced until the familiar piano bars of _Speechless_ by Dan+Shay filtering through the air.

I had a sudden flash of memory—Jon’s face wavering in front of me. This was supposed to be our first dance.

My heart thundered against my ribs. I couldn’t breathe. Bile clawed its way up the back of my throat. Everything tipped sideways.

_Oh no… not now._ I shouted silently. _I have to get out of here. **Now**. Why did it have to be this song?_

“Hey… what’s wrong?” he asked as my body tensed and shook. “What happened, Allie? Is it the song? I can change it.”

I nodded furiously, the panic turning me inside out. Adam released me to go change the song, and the moment I had a chance, I bolted for the door. I took off running up the boardwalk, desperate to be gone before Adam knew what was happening.

I needed to be as far away from him as I could be. Hopefully, he won't come looking.

The world blurred around the edges, and I was suddenly hurled back into the moment when my entire life shattered into pieces.

***

It was just past 3 in the afternoon when I knocked on Leigh’s office door and walked in like I always did. I tried my best to hold myself together as I sat on the edge of her desk. She’d been in Los Angeles for a few days now, and she’d made the extra office into her own.

“Hey, babes! So… I just fired Renee. We need to revoke _all_ her media credentials and cancel her company card. _Immediately_.” I couldn’t look her in the eye. I knew that if I did, the tears would never stop. I tossed something onto the desk. “Oh, by the way, here are her keys. The company car is locked in my garage."

I shouldn’t have tried to hide anything. Leigh knew me well enough that she saw right through everything and knew something was wrong. She shook her head, obviously confused, as she stood and walked around her desk.

“Slow down, babes. Come here, sit down, and breathe.” Leigh pulled me toward an overstuffed sofa by the window. She sat down beside me and took my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. “Now… what’s going on? I thought Renee was an amazing assistant?”

“Apparently, I wasn’t the only one she was assisting. I just caught Jon at home with Renee. In our bed….” The words came out hollow. I still couldn’t look Leigh in the eye. I couldn’t cry, couldn’t breathe. I’d just gone numb. “I knew Renee had a busy morning with appointments, so I was going to pick Jon up at the airport. He was supposed to be home around three thirty.”

The words came slowly. Painfully. “I had plenty of time, so I made a pit stop at home to change clothes. When I opened the garage, there was her car. No big deal, right? Until I heard something in the bedroom. Apparently, he got in a few hours early and didn't bother to tell me.” Something in my chest ached. Saying it all out loud was like being punched. “I stood outside the door. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. And suddenly, I was so angry that I didn’t know what I was doing. I opened the door, walked straight into my closet, and said ‘don’t let me disturb you.’ Before I left, I told them both they’d better be out of my house by the time I got home tonight.”

My heart fell into my toes. I thought I was going to vomit. “Leigh, the wedding is in a week. What do I do? How do I look any of these people in the eye after he did this to me?”

Leigh covered her mouth and gasped. “Oh my God, babes. What an asshole! Do we need a shovel? You know I have your back. I’ll _fucking **kill**_ him.” She seethed, hopping to her feet and pacing the room angrily. After a moment, she stopped and took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. “First off, _you_ have nothing to be ashamed of. **_He_** cheated on **_you_**. That is not your fault.”

She came back to sit beside me a moment later, her cell phone in her hand. “We’ll take the rest of the day just for us. I know exactly what you need.” She deftly typed out a text and hit send. “There. Our schedules are cleared for the rest of the week. Ellen will handle all the casting meetings. Henry will make sure that your house will be empty of those two and their things by the time you come home.”

I leaned into her, letting my head rest on her shoulder. This was almost too much, no matter how good our people were. For a moment, I wanted to call Henry and ask him to rough Jon up before he kicked him out.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll grab some tequila because you definitely need a drink. We’ll crash in my hotel room and get something delivered for dinner later.” 

Leigh got to her feet, took my hand, and led me down the hall. There wasn’t much else I remembered about that day, but I remembered her and how she practically saved me from it all. As we walked down the hallway, I tried to hold in the tears. Everything after was a blur.

***

From somewhere far away, I could hear Adam calling my name. _Don’t look back,_ I screamed inside my head. **_Dear God,_** _don’t look back. Keep running._

“ _ALLIE!_ ” Adam called, his worried carrying after me on the wind. “Please stop.”

I kept running until all I could hear was the sound of footsteps and the lap of the ocean on the shore. Thankfully, the common areas of the hotel were deserted. I found a dark cabana and collapsed on the outdoor bed. Sobbing, desperate to catch my breath, I pulled my knees into my chest. I cried until I didn’t know how to stop, until I ached all over and felt wrung out.

I don't know how long I was there, but when I opened my eyes again Leigh was beside me on the bed with a blanket and a bottle of water. She settled into place beside me as she draped the fabric over me.

“Hey there, beautiful. You ok?” she asked with her sweet smile. I snuggled into her arms, trying to smile back. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

My eyes burned, tears prickling before they slipped down my cheeks. “We were dancing on the deck and… it was amazing. The song changed. It was _Speechless_. I couldn't hold on. And I totally lost it in front of Adam. He must be tired of dealing with me after this. He doesn’t deserve this.” 

“Babes, it's ok. It's only been ten days. You're allowed and _expected_ to be emotional. No one is upset with you.” Leigh dipped her head to look me in the eye as she rubbed my back. “Not even a little bit. We just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

It took a moment for it to really sink in that Leigh was there next to me. There was something she was supposed to be doing… somewhere she was supposed to be.

“We?” I asked quietly. I pulled back to look in her eyes. Then I saw him, standing not far behind her. There was a worried tilt to his mouth, but at the same time he looked frustrated and disappointed. _Shit._

“Kenny is here. So’s Adam. They’re both really worried about you. Should we invite them over?” I snuggled against her as she whispered the next words in my ear. “I can tell them to go away.”

“They can come over. I have to apologize to Adam.” I sat up, my head going fuzzy as I looked over at Kenny and Adam. They stood close together, Kenny with his hands in his pockets. It took me a moment to remember why Adam and I had been alone dancing. And Kenny’s shirt was on inside out. “Oh no your surprise! I ruined it! Babes, I'm so sorry. Oh my God, babes… I’m so sorry.”

“You can stop that right now, Mango. You didn't ruin anything that can’t be picked right back up later.” Kenny said as he followed Adam to the cabana. 

The moment Adam sat down Leigh slipped away. She rolled to the opposite side of the bed and settled her hand on my ankle. Adam took my hand. “I don't want an apology either, I just need to know that you’re okay.” He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, settling his hand against my cheek.

“Adam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I really--”

“Hey… stop,” he whispered softly. “Mine is Sugarland’s _Stay_. Never apologize for really feeling something. That is always beautiful, even if some of the memories hurt.”

_God,_ I thought, _could he be any more amazing._

I couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder to where Leigh sat, still resting her hand against my ankle, a wide space between her and Kenny.


	16. Chapter 15: Kenny

Chapter 15: Kenny

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolff on Tumblr)_

I couldn’t fathom reality—not when my fingers were brushing along the soft skin along Leigh’s spine as I tugged gently on her zipper. Her ruby red hair cascaded over her shoulder, trapped in the hold of her fingers, the strands dancing like fire in the flickering light. My breath caught in my throat when there was no further to go with the zipper, when there was barely a sigh that kept her dress on her shoulders. I leaned forward, my forehead pressed against the space between her shoulder blades, and gave myself a moment to take in everything about this moment.

“Kenny?” she asked, her voice low and warm.

My arms slipped around her. I splayed my hands over her hips. My fingers twitched, bunching the fabric of her dress, digging into the flesh. I felt the gentle shudder that went through her each time my fingers flexed and relaxed. Her body seemed somehow to fit against my own in a way I didn’t dare expect or hope for. She was soft, pliable, and perfect as she sank back against my chest. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the sweet-tart scent that surrounded her. It was softened by the faint aroma of the wind off the ocean. As if I’d never taken a breath before, I sucked in great gasps of the air around her.

The tip of my nose brushed along the line of her shoulder blade. I let my lips follow behind. I gave myself permission to take my time, to somehow burn this moment into my memory. My chest ached somewhere deep behind my ribs. It still wasn’t real, this moment, not even with the evidence right there in my arms. But Leigh was patient, her entire being still, seeming to enjoy the way my hands felt against her.

I wanted to race toward the end, and yet I couldn’t bring myself to rush even an instant of what was about to happen. What I _hoped_ would happen. I built up my courage and reached up to grasp the sleeves of her dress. For an instant, she froze. I could feel the tension that coiled within her and let my hands fall away from her.

Leigh let out a whimper that made my heart drop into my toes. She turned and there was something sad in her moss green eyes. “Don’t,” she whispered, pressing her palms against my chest. Her fingers shook. “Don’t pull away.”

“I’m here,” I replied softly, my hands reaching to cradle her face. I didn’t have the strength to see her so sad. Slowly, I closed the space between us. I searched her face, looking for any sign that she didn’t want this. Instead, she skimmed her hands up along the side of my neck and let her fingers slip into my curls.

My eyes drifted closed as I took a deep, steady breath of the scent of her. I felt her rise up on her toes. I felt my lips curl upward in a barely-there smile as I tipped her chin up to meet my lips. It was as if we’d kissed a thousand times before, and yet it felt desperately new. She snatched me closer, her fingers closing around my hair and tugging. I felt the growl that rumbled through my chest as I slipped one arm around her back, pulling her flush against me.

It seemed like forever and no time at all when we parted, both gasping softly. Her upturned face was serene, lips slightly parted, lashes brushing against her rose-petal-flushed cheeks. _God, she’s beautiful_ , I thought. The words settled into my soul, branded there somehow.

“Leigh,” I murmured, my forehead pressed against hers. “We don’t have to…”

“Shh,” she said, her mouth brushing against mine in a faint, barely-there kiss. She tugged the hem of my shirt up. I helped her pull it off, tossing it to the floor. “Don’t ruin it, Kenny.”

Desperation—a pleading sort of it—burned beneath her words. I imaged how she’d looked that morning when we’d woken up together on the daybed outside. I remembered the terror that spilled over her features when her clothes stuck to her skin. When she thought I would be unhappy with the way she looked.

“You don’t know how beautiful you are,” I said as I stroked my thumbs along the side of her throat. My hands skidded onto her shoulders, ghosting the fabric of her dress further down her arms. “You are breathtaking…”

Leigh shivered as the garment whispered toward the floor, pooling around her feet. I took a measured half-step backward, letting my eyes get their fill of her. The curves of her body… the intoxicating flush of her skin… the flare of her hips and fullness of her thighs… I couldn’t find the words to describe what she was or how I felt. But I had the overwhelming sense that she was far from breakable. That I could reach for her, that I could sink my fingers against her flesh, that I could unleash a sort of emotion with her that I’d never released before.

She moved toward me on her own, overwhelming me with the perfection of her scent and the softness of her body. My arms went around her, pulling her hard against me. I felt a rush of ego as she let out a faint gasp that trailed off into a faint whimper. I grinned as I pressed my lips against the tender skin beneath her ear. Her nails dug into my back as I whispered, “You are mouthwatering.”

“Kenny,” she sighed, hiding her face in the curve of my neck. Her hands grasped my shoulder blades. I gathered her closer, turning until she was the one with her back to the bed.

I kissed her again, taking my time to relearn the taste of her lips. Honey sweet and so soft that they made me think wicked things. My arms tightened around her. An unbridled urgency slipped into the kiss. Her lips parted and I curled my hand around the back of her neck, tilting her head just so. She gave a squeak of surprise then melted against me. I wanted this—her—more than I’d wanted anyone in my life. I was dizzy and drunk with it.

“OJ! Kenny!” Adam’s voice cut through the haze in my thoughts, accompanied by a series of rapid-fire, heavy knocks. I wanted to ignore him… I tried. I felt her brow furrow where our foreheads pressed together. She tugged on me, as if she couldn’t get close enough, as if she too were trying to ignore the voice outside our little tea-lit world. I couldn’t bring myself to break away from the feel of Leigh Keene in my arms. “It’s Mango! Allie’s gone!”

The woman in my arms, so perfectly soft and desperately willing a moment before, became nothing but stone at the words. She shoved at my shoulders, pushing with everything in her. The change was so abrupt that I couldn’t resist. I fell away, backing up and dragging my shirt back on. Ice crept down my spine as I watched her snatch at a pile of clothes on the nearby dresser. She tugged a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on in a matter of seconds. Then she flew toward the door before I could catch my breath.

She was wild-eyed and panicked when she flung the door open to see Adam standing on the threshold. “What happened?” she gasped, running out into the darkness without a look back. Adam turned to follow her. I fought down my frustrated disappointment and ran to catch up.

***

We found Allie on the far end of the beach. She’d run off in the heat of some emotion that was known only to her and Leigh. I wanted to be angry at her, to be pissed beyond belief that she had ruined that wonderful almost moment for Leigh and me. But I couldn’t. I knew there was something for them— _between_ them—that was so strong it was unspeakable. No one would ever be for them what they were for each other.

Jealousy and envy made my stomach turn. Heat lashed along my limbs. I thought I was going to vomit.

I’d smiled. Soothed Allie’s fears over interrupting the evening she’d helped orchestrate. Promised that it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be revisited later. I’d said the words, but the far away look in Leigh’s moss green eyes made doubt take root. It took a monumental amount of self-control not to say exactly what I was thinking. Guilt spiked into my gut. They had come here together—with all their history and complications—to get away from romance. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn’t help but wish that Allie weren’t so entirely dependent upon Leigh’s presence.

My chest ached, constricted until I forgot what air tasted like. Guilt and shame. And a white-hot wish to erase the last few moments, to go back to the feel of Leigh’s skin against mine. I wanted that one moment back more than anything in the world.

Leigh and Adam walked on either side of Allie. Adam had his arm around her waist while Leigh curled her fingers around her friend’s. I fell into step a few paces behind them, letting my mind wander over everything that had happened in the last hour or so. For one brief moment, I had held perfection in my arms. My hands had felt the warmth and give of her body, and I had seen curves that would have made Aphrodite green with envy.

My throat burned, and I felt something snap behind my ribs. For an instant, I couldn’t breathe. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, curling my fingers into tight fists, as I watched the girls and Adam slip further ahead. Their voices faded into an indistinct murmur. My pace slowed, as if I couldn’t bear to watch Leigh disappear into their bungalow without me. With Allie in my place.

I hated myself for the jealousy that burned through my veins like acid.

Adam stood on the pier between our bungalow and the girls’. He ran his hands over his hair and interlocked his fingers behind his head. I pushed past him, my feet moving without conscious thought. I didn’t know where I intended to go, but I knew that my chest would cave if I stayed a second longer. The intensity of it shocked me. That wonderful sense of happy freefall had ended in the crushing sense of gravity yanking me toward the ground again. I closed my eyes, not at all surprised when I saw the image of those last few seconds with her burned into my eyelids.

I didn’t have words to explain it, but it was the crush of losing Ibushi all over again. A soul-deep disappointment. An overpowering uncertainty and an irrational belief that no one would ever want me again. The pain of that moment was as fresh in my heart as if it had happened yesterday… not almost a year ago. I could feel it ripping at the muscle of my heart, slicing it to bloody ribbons in my chest.

How could this woman that I barely knew make me feel this way? Why did the thought of her burn inside me?

I ground my teeth, the muscles in my jaw bunching as I tried to hold back hurt, angry tears. Everything within me ached, torn between pleading with Leigh and packing my bags and flying back to Jacksonville as soon as possible.

The world filtered through the haze of pain long enough for me to realize that I’d made my way to the beach. Faint lights from the pier and gazebo cast flaring reflections on the gently rolling waves. It didn’t take me long to realize that I’d come to the place where I’d first kissed Leigh.

I pulled my knees up and watched the waves, wishing that I could breathe without my ribs feeling as if they were shattering and splintering inside my chest.


End file.
